Our Hearts Beat as One
by CuteMcBeauty
Summary: Regina has fallen back into darkness; she is as evil as they come, and she is out to hit Emma where it hurts the most: her love. But there are hearts that simply cannot be crushed, and even when they are, there are people whose love can never die. *** CS FEELS FEST***
1. Chapter 1

Six months of unadultered bliss. That's what these past few months had been. Neither Emma nor her new boyfriend the pirate (What? Killian Jones? When did THAT happen!?) could have foreseen they'd fall so easily into their new roles as each other's mate. He was already a true-tried friend, one that she always kept at arm's length (he was pretty relentless when it came to flirting and hitting on her), a confidante that for some bizarre reason had her completely figured out from day one, a supporter, a steady, reliable hand, her closest ally and deepest believer and, above all, her love. That was that. Plain and simple. He'd actually done it. The cheeky bastard had been right: he had earned her heart through his deeds, with 'no trickery'.

There had been a lot of 'first times' since that evening at Granny's: First actual date, only ten minutes later, eating carrot cake and drinking cocoa after making out. First movie date, where Killian had damn near run out of the cinema (maybe it had been a bit harsh to make an Enchanted Forest pirate captain watch "The Desolation of Smaug" in 3d). First week together. First booze-up. First family picnic. First concert. First time they looked into each other's eyes and actually said 'I love you' to each other. And of course, first night together. Quite unforgettable, too.

But something esle had also happened that night while the town celebrated the birth of baby Neal…

It had been an honest mistake based on the purest of intentions… and boy had it backfired. Emma had trully no clue what this woman's name was when she and Killian decided to bring her back to Storybrooke, but she did know that Regina was bound to at least scratch the name from her phonebook after such a blunder.

It turned out to be the understatement of the year. Regina had spiralled down and had once again become the town's ruthless dictator…. And like her mother before her, Emma Swan had become the target of her unadultered hatred.

There were not enough words in the english language to fully convey how evil, dark and relentlessly black hearted this woman had once again become. It hurt on so many levels, especially after she had been so close… no, not close. She HAD been one of them, a hero. Emma had seen the gleaming lights of white magic loom from Regina's hands to defeat the wicked witch, Zelena; she had been the one to break the curse with true love's kiss on Henry…

And now, she was dark… darker than what she and Killian had witnessed her to be during their little time travel soiree.

They had been friends, almost, and that hurt on many levels, not just physcically, now that Regina had her hand tucked into her chest. While she was unable to rip out the beating heart from her (that whole 'product of true love' thing really did wonders!), there was no law against her actually squeezing it while still inside her chest.

"How does it feel… Miss Swan?" Regina sneered right under Emma's nose. "Can you feel how it actually hurts? The tension… the literal sensation that your heart is… well, being wrung into a prune?" She smiled.

"Regina…" Emma pleaded. "…you know… you know I didn't…"

"Mean to, dear?" she smiled fully. "Neither did your meddlng mother. That's TWO Charmings that have seen to it that my heart gets broken; your mother delivered Daniel into his grave, and you…. Well, you sort of delivered ANY hope I may have had into a grave as well by bringing that lousy wife of Robin's back. Really, Emma..." She shook her head. "You could have just snipped a twig from a tree, or something, if you wanted to bring back a souveneir. Well…" She chuckled. "…this stops here, dear. Tonight."

"Henry… will never …. Forgive you if you kill me…" Emma gasped for air.

Regina's eyes saddened before recovering their dark resolve. "I trully don't believe he ever did, anyway."

"That's not true… Regina… he loves you…" the blond Saviour panted. "If you do… if you do this, he will lose both his mothers… Regina. Don't do this…."

The once again Evil Queen swallowed hard. Henry was already not talking to her at all, but she knew how forgiving her boy could be. Still, murdering his birth mom would definitely not give her a good score in his tally.

She no longer cared.

"No!"

The holler made both heads turn and Emma saw as her father and Killian aproached with swords drawn.

"Well, well…" she smiled. "Look who's come to join the party!"

"Regina, this is not you, you don't wanna do this!" David begged nervously.

The Evil Queen released a loud cackle. "Says who?" She shook her head. "A heart for a heart, Charming!"

"Leave her be!" Killian sneered. "You know this is wrong, Regina!"

The Queen shook her head. "You're one to talk, prate! Do you remember that night, by the helm of your precious ship? Villains don't get happy endings. But look at you! Dashing, handsome 'Prince Charles'… You seem to have… Oh, how can I say this? Overthrown your own darkness… with love! Now if only I had some of that… Oh wait!" she squeezed Emma's heart a little and the girl hissed, making both father and lover gasp. "I did. And you and your little savior took that from me!" Regina shouted at Hook. "YOU TWO TOOK MY HAPPY ENDING!" She composed herself. "… so now… I take yours."

She began to squeeze and Emma could feel life itself slowly waining.

"No! No don't!" Killian shouted, dropping his sword. "Please…" He paced to them, his arms raised high."Not her, Regina…" he pleaded, his eyes already welling with tears.

"Killian…" Emma winced.

"You're right." Killian nodded. "Vilians don't get happy endings, love…" He shook his head. "But she's not a villain. You know this." He swallowed. "I am. I'm the pirate. I know the feeling of seeing life escape a man's eye as much as you do, Majesty. I have stolen, plundered and destroyed countless lives. So please…" he lowered both hands and swallowed. "Take mine… take my heart, cursh it and obtain your vengeance, be sated with my life…"

"Killian, no…" Emma shook her head. Hook didn't even turn to look at her.

Regina grinned. "Well, that does seem like an appealing offer, Captain. Not to mention a dashing act of chivalry on your part." She pulled her hand violently out of Emma's chest and the girl keeled sideways to the floor, coughing, her chest aching like someone had kicked her square in the middle of her solar plexus. David ran to her side and tried to steady his daughter as she tried to regain breath.

Regina turned her attention to the pirate. "You know Hook…" Regina sighed as she paced to him. "…all I wanted was to feel what it's like… to have someone who would so gallantly offer his own heart instead of mine, like you do for your little princess." She punched Killian square though the chest. The Captain cocked his head back in pain, gritting his teeth, jaw clenched and feeling his entire body paralize. The Crocodile and Cora had once before taken to grabbing his heart; but never had anyone actually ripped it out. He felt every inch of hs body tighten as Regina withdrew her hand from his body, holding his beating heart.

The Queen raised an eyebrow and grinned while Killian stared in awe and fear at the organ that had once sat in his chest, now throbbing in her hand. "What do you know, Jones…" she chuckled. "You trully did turn your leaf. I expected this… heart of yours to be blackened and full of holes. But love has really done you well, hasn't it? Look… such a radiant, bright red beauty of a heart… It's kind of a pity."

"Yours could be that way too, Regina…" He panted, looking at her from under his brow. "…if you let it."

Emma was slowly regaining her strength; she could have tried to cast a spell at Regina, but there was really nothing she could do when her love's heart was in her hand. The Queen would have seen it a mile away. "Regina, please…" Emma pleaded, he reyes now welling with tears…"There is g… good in you. We all know it."

She smiled. "No can do, my dear." She side grinned and turned her face to Emma. "But since I'm in a good mood today, I will give you two pretty ittle lovebirds three minutes to say your goodbyes."

David huffed as he tried to steady Emma on her feet and then reached for his sword. "You will not kill anyone today, Regina!"

The Queen swished her hand and David was instantly paralized. "Oh please, Charming, don0t interfere… be grateful I'm not after you and little miss loudmouth Snow any longer." She turned back to Emma. "Three minutes, Emma."

She turned her back to them and walked a few feet away, holding Killian's heart in her hand.

"No…" she shook her head and walked to the captain. "You can't… I can't, I…"

"It's done, love." He grinned.

"You're not gonna die on me, Killian, not you too…please…"

He turned and held her. "It's fine, Swan. What greater honor than to yield your life for love?" He smiled fully, his own eyes welling with tears. "I'll get to be in the book now, and I will be remembered as the pirate who became a Hero." He tilted his head sideways in that trademark manner that was so his, it hurt Emma far more than her achy chest. "She doens't know it, love… but I do get my happy ending."

"But what about me?" Emma began to weep. "Us? What will I do without you?"

He held her at arm's length. "Listen to me, Swan: You will be happy. That's what will happen. You will weep for me, hopefully, and then let me go… and find a man who will hopefully see you the way I see you and who will give you all the love you should have gotten from me. Listen! Are you listening?"

"Please…"

"Swan, we're running out of time…" He raised her chin with his finger and she was startled to find that he was smiling fully. "One day, my love… you too will pass. And till that day… I will be at your side, waiting for you and guiding your every step, lighting up the stars for you to see me when you look for the way home in the heavens." He leaned over and gently kissed he ron the lips as she sobbed. "Loving you, Swan, has not been a gift… It has been my privilege and my greatest joy, ever." He allowed a wayward tear to slide down his face. "When your time does come, my love… I will be there."

"No, Killian, no…" Emma sobbed miserably.

"I love you… Emma Swan. I have loved you since the day I met you... and I will love you till the day the firmament's stars cease to glow…"

Emma sniffed and shook her head. "I'm the Savior…" she wept, her voice a broken, agonized whisper. "I'm supposed to save you… and I can't, baby… Oh god, I'm so sorry…" She took a shaky hand to his very composed face and cupped his left jaw.

"Emma…" He leveled his eyes with hers. "Don't be sorry, my darling… you did save me. You saw my heart! Even Regina's dumbfounded." He smiled. "That would not be that way… were it not for you. You brought life and love back into that heart and nothing can deter the fact that you, Emma Swan, are my beacon of hope. I would do it, Emma all over again, and not change a thing if it meant I'd get antoher shot at sharing if only one kiss…" He chuckled. "It is fine, love. Let me go."

He nodded.

Emma swallowed hard and pressed her lips to his. He returned the passionate kiss, trying to savour her lips as much as he could, to take a memento of her very essence with him. He hated leaving her… he hated hurting her like she had been hurt by loss before, first with Graham, then with Neal. He hated to think she'd cry, she'd yearn and pine and mourn. He ached to think that she'd once again throw those walls back up and that the next guy would have to slay fifty dragons to get her to at least smile his way.

But she would live… and so would the child she was expecting, something she didn't know he knew. He had seen the test lying around in her bathroom only two days earlier and in spite of himself, he had given her the opportunity to inform him herself of the wonderful tidings. Alas, she had not quite gotten around to doing so. But he knew…. And that much was good enough.

As she pulled apart, she looked into his eyes, tears sliding down her face. "I love you, Killian." She whispered.

He grinned and reached out to caress her face. He then seemed to catch his breath, his eyes suddenly alert as he lurched slightly forward with a gasp. It was happening… it was actually, really happening.

Emma turned her green eyes pleadingly to her father who still stood immobilized, but who was aslo crying, tears racing downwards for his new friend, who was seconds away from his demise.

When she turned back to Killian, she did so just in time for her to grab on to his lapel, his knees slowly giing way, his massive, cerulean eyes set fixedly on hers and a calm, pleasing side grin plastered on hi slips.

"Hook… Killian, no…" Emma whimpered as the full weight of his body finally gave way…. He closed his eyes and exhaled a long, breath, his hand and hook falling at his side.

And that was all.

Emma turned her head to see Regina walking back to them, smiling. "You see… THAT'S what it feels like, Emma… when your true love is ripped from you." She held out her fist and allowed the dusty contents of what had been Killian's beautiful red heart fall to the ground. "why so sad, Miss Swan? We all got what we wanted now. Your dashing pirate got to save you…. Prince Un-Charming got to keep his little girl… I got my revenge… and you…." She leaned in to Emma's face. "You got what you deserved." She turned and dissapeared in a purple cloud os smoke.

As soon as Regina dissapeared, David's body unfroze. The scene before him ravaged his heart. His daughter was on her knees, holding her love in her arms, gently sobbing as she mussed his hair away from his now peacefully unburdened brow. Her fingers discoursed from hair to eyebrows to nose to lips, trying to maybe map that face, that beautiful face, commiting every angle to memory.

David knelt beside her and simply, quietly, held her. No words would do. No clever speeches could even begin to serve as consolation. Many times he had lost his Snow, to distance, to hatred from his father, to a poisoned Apple. But he had always gotten her back. Not once had he ever held his True Love dead in his arms. The mere notion ached so deep, all he could really do for his princess was to just be there.

Not to mention he had trully become fond of Killian as a friend, family member and a warrior one would always want to walk with, shoulder to shoulder, in the face of adversity. The pirate had proven his worth many a time, a good hand in a fight… and kind and loving to his daughter. He couldn't have hoped for a better, worthier man for her.

"This man… is the biggest hero this world will ever know…" He whispered a broken whisper into Emma's hair. "He won't be forgotten, Emma. You have my word…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months earlier.**

Snow held baby Neal in her arms; the infant had cooed himself to a peaceful sleep under the observant and kind embrace of his mother. David looked around the diner for his daughter. She had been there, holding the baby's hand, not half an hour earlier.

He leaned on the bar and huffed; Granny walked to the prince and smiled, placing an empty glass before him and filling it up with an unsolicited but welcome shot of malt whiskey.

David grinned a bemused grin. "What's this about?"

"On the house." The old woman smiled kindly."To commemorate the occasion."

David laughed softly as he took the drink in his hand. "Well, one cannot deny a gif so kindly given, can he?" He drank from his glass. "Thank you, Granny."

"Most welcome, highness."

David smiled as he twirled his drink in the glass. "And here I thought we'd be done with Emma..."

"What, you kids?" Granny chuckled. "You can have an entire brood of woodsprites still..."

"I think two will do, Neal will require all the attention we can give and emma's already pretty much her own woman, so..." He huffed. "Speaking of which, you don't happen to know where the hell she is, do you?"

Granny raised her eyes and pressed her lips mischievously. "I think your daughter has found a way to keep herself warm outside..." She gave David a playful glare as she tilted her head in the direction of the window. "Notice anyone else missing in this room, David?"

The prince stood straight. "No way..." He huffed as he stood and made his way to the window, opening the blind with two fingers.

The sight of Emma profoundly lip-locked to the man he had called "pirate" so many times would have normally made his blood boil; but after seeing the way Killian's hand cradled her head, like it was some sort of precious crystal and gold orb, too sacred even for his touch, actually warmed his heart. He side-grinned and chuckled. "About time he got the nerve..." He whispered, still spying on his daughter's newfound happiness.

Snow joined him. "Who are you spying on, Charming?" She winked playfully.

David released the blind and turned to his wife, seeing that she was no longer holding his son. "Where's Neal?" He frowned.

"His uncle." She smiled. "Our grandson can't keep his hands off of him." Snow held onto her husband's waist and sighed as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Emma's home... our son is safe... the witch is gone... all is as it should be..."

"Oh, more than you know." He giggled.

Snow frowned. "And... what's that supposed to mean?"

David looked into her eyes, brows raised, and turned his eyeballs towards the window. Snow followed his gaze and opened the blind with two fingers. The kiss had stopped, but the image before her eyes depicted a one handed pirate lovingly embracing her daughter, her head leaning into his neck, his hooked arm against her waist, his other hand caressing the blonde tresses through rings and fingers, and his lips gently pressed into her forehead. Emma looked peaceful and warm, one arm draped around his chest... and the look on the pirate was... well, heavenly, as if he had died and reached paradise.

"Wait, what?" She gasped.

"Snow..."

"David!" She turned two eyes, round as dinner plates. "Do something!"

David laughed and pulled her to him. "What am I supposed to do, sweetheart, take the shotgun and run him off?"

"He's a pirate!"

"Who saved our lives on numerous ocassions!" He smiled at her. "He's a pirate who loves our daughter enough to cross realms and time for her, and you and I both know she's no cupcake..."

"But..."

"...I seem to recall a fairy tale about a princess and some.. wayward shepherd boy." He rocked her gently in his arms.

That argument was enough. Snow sighed and nodded. "Yeah... ok." She swallowed. "I just need to get used to the idea."

"He's not a bad guy." He chuckled. "He's just kind of... an acquired taste."

Snow laughed. "Some bromace you have with him. Should I be afraid?"

David laughed generously before giving Snow a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Honey, look at her. Honestly, did you ever, EVER see Emma looking as happy as she does over there?"

Snow smiled an ear to ear grin as she stared into her husband's eyes. "I know how she feels..."

David leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

After a few minutes, Emma and Killian finally joined the soiree. She headed for the toilets while he found himself a nice, secluded spot at the bar, next to the brunette maiden they had brought from the past.

David chuckled and sat himself by the Captain. "You might wanna try one of these..." He said, showing him his now almost empty glass of malt. Killian raised one eyebrow as David raised his hand to Ruby. "Pour the pirate one of these malts, sweetie..."

"Coming right up!"

Killian chuckled. "And yet, I wonder if and when you will ever see me as anything other than that... Prince."

"It's the hook." David nodded playfully. "The black leather garb. Prince Charles, now there was a dastardly handsome fella."

The Captain shook his head. "Are you daft?" He sighed. "That has to be the first time in my life I've ever looked into a mirror and not liked the image staring back at me."

David huffed. "You really are the most hedonistic son of a bitch I've ever met. Although I have to say..." He nodded. "...he might have cut quite a figure, but that Charles really didn't quite look as good as you do."

Killian looked at him from the side and raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually coming on to me, mate?" He shook his head. "Because flattering as it may be, I do sort of believe you are otherwise emotionally committed to a princess. And I'm not into that sort of thing."

David laughed out loud and raised his glass to Hook's. "Naa... besides, I know what sort of thing you're into." He nodded.

Killian turned sharply to the man he knew was Emma's father and held his stare before grinning a nod. He drank the contents of the glass in one go and coughed, wincing. "Bloody hell, mate, what in the name of the gods have I just swallowed?"

"What's the matter, Captain?" David giggled. "Too strong?"

"Too bitter!" He said before sticking his tongue out, trying to rid himself of the bitter taste of the malt. He turned to Ruby. "Rum please, love... fast."

After the refill, Killian shot back the rum and sighed with relief before turning to David. "All better."

"You have no taste for the finer things in life..."

"I beg to differ..." He gave his friend a knowing look.

David smiled and grinned, placing a hand on Killian's shoulder. "To the end of the world and time, is it?"

Killian raised both brows, astounded. "You do remember..."

"Can't forget the words of Prince Charles. He said he only needed to meet the right girl for him to believe in true love..." He nodded. "That kind of set me on the path where I am today, Killian. How could I forget?" He chuckled. "Snow and I looked for Charles and Leiah through the realm to invite them to our wedding. They seemed to have evaporated."

Killian laughed aloud, something David had never heard him do. Seemed the man did have a rather catchy laughter. "Well, well, had you but known!"

David nodded and shook his head. "I never believed I'd say this, but..." He gave Hook a gentle shove with his fist. "...I really don't think Emma could do any better."

Killian returned David's glare, his lips a tight line. He merely nodded. "Thanks... mate."

"Just be good to her."

"I have no intention of wrongdoing her, believe me." He swallowed. "I fought too hard for her for me to ruin it over any silly nonsense..."

David narrowed his eyes. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Killian held his stare and sighed. "Aye."

A silent grin was exchanged.

Just then Emma returned and stopped cold at the sight of the two men talking, apparently, in all seriousness. She stopped cold. "Ok... what's... going on here?"

"Oh, nothing!" David smiled as he jumped off the seat. "Just that your pirate here has no taste for good liquor."

He smiled at her bewildered stare while Hook blushed and grinned, looking down as he scratched behind his ear.

"I believe my wife will be starting to wonder where the hell I am." He smiled at both. "Nice drink there... Killian."

The pirate replied with a simple grin and nod. Emma turned to him as David pushed past her. "And... what the hell was that?"

"That..." Killian smiled, his eyes focused on the figure of David Nolan walking away as he bit his lip, containing a smile. "...I believe, was your father being a father and giving me his bloody blessing."

"Ugh..." Emma closed her eyes and shook her head, sitting down where David had been seated.

"It's fine love; it had to be done... we're old fashioned men, you know..." He winked.

She looked at him with the same charmed expression he had seen in her face before she kissed him outside. "And I'm guessing your intentions are honorable, Captain?"

"Every bit."

he had his hand on the bar, by the now empty glass of rum. She reached with her left hand and entwined her fingers between his. He instantly grabbed hold hard and Emma was amused to see how his eyes lit up, like a small child who has just found a puppy under the Christmas tree. She smiled and bit her lip. "It's strange..."

"What's strange, love?"

"This..." She shrugged.

"By this... you mean, us?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Why strange, Emma?"

"Because.." She grinned calmly as she affectionately rubbed her thumb on his skin. "I always thought you and I would be... I don't know, not possible, maybe? All your innuendos, your passes..."

"You won't admit it..." He winked playfully at her. "...but you loved those..."

"I was intrigued, I have to admit."

"So... what's strange, again?"

She smiled, released his hand and caressed his cheek. "What's strange... is that this doesn't feel strange."

He replied with a goofy smile and kissed her hand. "Why should it?" He giggled, almost like a little boy. "What's meant to be is meant to be."

"You seem pretty sure..."

"I always was."

"What if you're wrong?" She smiled, her eyes gazing into his and her expression definitely moonstruck.

"I'm not wrong, darling." He leaned forward and kissed her swiftly, once again leaning his forehead against hers. "I just believe in it. You can't shake a man's faith now, can you, Swan?" She simply closed her eyes and grinned. "Whatever it is we do wrong, or whether you and I should falter, Emma... I will not give up. I will not give in."

"You won my heart you... pirate." She chuckled.

"I told you I would..."

Mary Margaret sighed. "God, will you look at them..." She shook her head.

"Yep. Feels like springtime." David smiled, sipping from his coffee as his wife once again held their son in her arms.

"I trully hope he doesn't hurt her..."

"He won't."

"You seem pretty confident."

"I am." He huffed. "That's probably one of the few things I sadly have in common with the pirate..."

H&E& H&E&H&E&H&E& H&E& H&E&

**Today**.

Only six months had passed. Only.

Emma ran her hand down the sleeve of the long, blue velvet jacket as it hung before her. For all the time she'd known him, she had never seen him wear this and it was befuddling to understand why: It was a thing of beauty, a legitimate antique that was tailor made for a sea Captain, beautifully embroidered in silver on the front and the lapels. The cuffs also had the same embroidery patterns and a long line of buttons adorned the entire garment, and the upstanding neck was a plain black leather, the one touch that of the piece reminded her of the overused leather trenchie he had adored and worn over and over for so long.

"Prince Charles..." She whispered, her eyes still swollen and red, as her fingers caressed the soft fabric. She imagined him wearing that beautiful coat, waltzing away with her, his smile a contagious, ear to ear Cheshire Cat grin... on their wedding day.

She shook it off and hardened. t would never be. He was gone. Dead.

Dead.

It felt like a dagger in her soul to think he would never see his child come to life. She had wanted to tell him the news, but wanted to wait until she had had a second test done. She would then hold him, make him wait, bite her lip, kiss his nose and tell him he was going to be a father. He would stare at her, trying to process the notion, he would then smile and he would say her name over and over, kissing her, holding her, spinning her in circles...

No he wouldn't. He was dead.

It was like Neal all over again, except that this time, it was death and not betrayal that had left her knocked up and broken hearted. what a pattern.

"Emma, Mr. Williams is waiting..." Mary Margaret spoke softly, from miles away, although she was only three feet behind her.

"Yeah..." Emma nodded. "This one will do."

Mar Margaret sighed and reached for the hanger with the coat, together with a pair of knee-length boots, grey trousers and a white shirt, frilly and top necked. Emma turned and snatched the shirt. "No, not this one..."

"Emma!"

"NOT THIS ONE!" She shouted as she frantically went into the large chest where he had kept what few clothes he had managed to rescue from the Jolly Roger before he traded it off... for her. My god.

"Here..." She produced a plainer white shirt with frills only around the cuffs and a long opening where buttons should be. "He'd slaughter me if he knew he'd be buried wearing that thing."

Snow grinned and nodded. "His style..."

"Yeah..." Emma replied before looking back up into her mother's eyes. "He... traded his ship for me."

Where the hell she kept getting tears from without feeling dehydrated, she would never know.

"I know, sweetie..."

"Mom..." She began to sob. "I never told him... I never got a chance to... to..."

"Oh..." Snow reached out and held her. "I'm sure he know now and I'm sure he's delighted. He did say he'd be your guardian angel, Emma..." She too started to cry. "I have to say, I had my doubts about him at first but... damn pirate, won me over too."

"Yeah..." Emma whimpered. "He has a wa... had a way... OH GOD." She sobbed harder into her mother's shoulder. "What the hell will I do now, mom? What will I do now?"

"Just keep going, honey." Mary Margaret sniffed. "You have Henry... and a little one coming. You can't just... cave in. They need you. He would want you to." He held Emma's disastrously swollen face, tears running, between her hands. "He gave his life so you could live, honey. Don't... let... him... down."

Emma quieted down and nodded. "Yeah..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Snow sighed, cleaned her own tears and took the clothes from the bed. "I'll just... give these to Mr. Williams." She sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to give him the leather outfit? It was... well, it was more... him."

Emma shook her head. "He said he wanted to be remembered as the pirate who became a hero. He should look like a hero when he goes into the water."

It ached to even say it. Sea burial. Burial. For Captain Hook, that bigger than life character with the spicy pick-up lines and dancing eyebrows.

She was finally alone in the room once more and she collapsed on the bed, looking up. She remained there for hours... Until David tapped on her door. "Honey?"

She turned to look at her father. He cleaned up nicely, she thought, dressed in a black suit with a pink tie.

"It's time."

Emma sighed and stood from her bed, walking around it as she fell into David's embrace. "I don't wanna do this..."

"Do what, baby?"

"Say good bye."

David sighed as he led her down the stairs and out the main door of her new rental apartment. She and Henry had picked an especially well located, three bedroom apartment facing the beach. The docks were a five minute walk away. The idea had been for everyone to feel happy with it.

They'd both had Killian in mind when they signed the lease.

Now, the once beautiful sound of the waves outside served only as a reminder of what she once had.

David guided her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "To be honest, Emma... Neither do I."


	3. Chapter 3

**Three months earlier.**

It was no secret now that Regina had pretty much openly declared war on Emma Swan. She had slowly but surely lost the faith to recover her love, her Robin… and while the man was torn in two, he was a complete gentleman; Marian was, after all, the mother of his little boy and all that had transpired had not been her fault. He missed Regina… but he could not, in good conscience, leave Marian now.

And Regina was much like a lion… most dangerous when wounded.

Emma had truly not meant to hurt her; she was a friend by now, a mentor, the woman who had pretty much put magic into her hands and taught her how to use it. During the horror reign of the wicked witch, Regina had stirred her into Killian's direction, pointing out that it was ridiculous to continue denying their mutual crush. Regina had been the one to fully uncap Emma's magical potential.

So it was actually kind of painful for the blonde savior to see it all go to hell in a hand basket.

Henry was another matter; as much as he loved both his moms, he was a natural-born little hero and no soon had Regina started to take the darker paths, he began to estrange himself from her, hoping that perhaps, with a little distance, she would once again gain perspective and try to see things in a different light.

Alas… he had failed. And the boy mourned for his mom… all the while still hoping she would, one day, see the light again.

As always, the truest believer.

This night, however… this night was one of those nights where nobody would have ever guessed things would ever take a u-turn into hell. This was a perfect night.

She and Killian had been making love since earlier that evening and hadn't stopped until two in the morning when they had fallen into a blissful sleep in each other's arms. While in her experience most first times are kind of awkward in the sense that she had always had a feeling of inadequacy whenever she first displayed herself naked to her sexual partner, with Killian it had just fallen into place; the comfort, the intimacy and the entire sensual feel of it were almost perfect.

More and more she believed they had been meant to be since the day they had both been born, in spite of the somewhat extreme generation gap. It all just felt natural with Killian. Natural and beautiful. The feeling of closeness when he had been inside of her, touching her, kisisng her, crying out her name as she shuddered beneath him, over him, beside him, the sheer love in his eyes as he smiled after he had made her damn near touch the stars…

Where had he been all her life? Was this even her life?

One month into her relationship with Killian and she had pretty much figured out he was her one, her very True Love. How he had always dwelled under her nose and she hadn't taken that possibility into account was beyond her.

Actually, it wasn't.

Not at all.

They'd been in a relationship long before either of them were actually willing to admit. She was just an expert at denying the truth to herself. And she had fooled herself into believing '_he was a pirate, a cheater, a murderer and a villain, a man who could never, ever be trusted_'. Bull. All just words… intended to convince herself. And she had failed miserably. Two years of trying, or one, considering the year where he had gone back to the Enchanted Forest with Pan's curse to dwell miserably while she enjoyed the oblivion of her life in Storybrooke and lived a mellow, mundane existence in New York, had proven to be her biggest failure and most futile effort to not let the man conquer her very soul.

The pirate had won, the smart, sassy bastard!

Suddenly, here she was, a month after that kiss at Granny's during a rainy night, looking at the water outside the window of her new apartment at it slid down, forming patterns on the glass, all the while wrapped in a comfy human cloak called Killian.

She leaned against his chest and sort of felt like a child, rising and falling to the rhythm of his slow breathing as he slept. He was delightfully naked. The man was beautiful, from head to toes. It was something she never would have imagined; his leathers had become such a trademark she had almost started to believe they were his actual skin. But in all truth, the man beneath the pirate garb was extraordinarily ordinary… and he was missing a hand, together with the wrist. For real. So, there really was a stump beneath that hook brace…

He never really talked much about that but did seem not to mind showing the stump to her; being Captain Hook had given him an edge over most other pirates in his realm and he had even once stated that, given a choice, he would probably not want his hand back. He also had a few more tattoos. There was the heart with the name Milah on his right forearm; on his upper right arm was a chain of thorns; on his left shoulder blade the words "Revenge or Death" wrapped around a hook much like his own, a rather tragic souvenir of his past mission to obliterate The Dark One; Just below his left shoulder, a very pirate-like Skull and Crossbones, with a ribbon emblazoned with Jolly Roger underneath; there was also a mermaid kissing a skull on his right calf. And just beneath his right arm, on his ribs, was a Celtic knot with the name 'Liam Jones' underneath.

Aside from the other tattoos peppered across his body, he also bore quite a few scars from blades, arrows and bullets, the results of 300 years of waging battles against diverse enemies. Emma's fingers were grazing a particular one right next to his navel when he spoke.

"Long John Silver…"

She rose her face to his. "What? I thought you were asleep…"

"I was… but you're quite the loud thinker, Swan and I know you're not about to give in till you know the story behind each of these scars and tattoos…"

"Busted…" she smiled and kissed his shoulder. "So… this one?"

"That scar." He sighed. "Nearly took me, that one. Only three times in my life have I stared death in the face like that." He turned to her and Emma leaned on the pillow, losing herself in the immensity of his eyes. "silver and I, we waged war together… against Blackbeard. That man never followed the pirate code, so we joined forces, plotted to kill Edward Teach, take his ship and split the bounty in equal shares. But…" He swallowed with a sigh. "…Blackbeard got to him first and gave him a handsome sum to kill me."

"I take it he found you…" She sneered as she caressed the scar with her index.

"Aye… he and his blade. I still found enough strength in me to beat him and introduce him to the Jolly Roger's lovely plank before I fell. It wasn't till I woke three weeks later when I realized I was still alive."

"I find it hard to believe you liked that kind of living…"

Killian chuckled and played with a strand of Emma's hair. "So do I."

She grinned back at him, simply relishing in the intimacy of the moment, staring at his face as he continued regaling her with stories behind his scars and tattoos.

They remained silent for a few minutes, his good hand drawing circles on her back while she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing into his neck. She had never felt such a sense of comfort, ease and intimacy in her life.

"So…" He kissed her forehead, breaking the silence. "Did you like it?"

She furrowed her brow, startled. "Hmm? Did I like what?"

Killian shrugged and looked down before returning his eyes to her, eyebrow up and sexy grin smirking up sideways. "You know…"

"Oh, that!" she chuckled and reached out to touch his face, his ear, his sideburn and his hair. "Yeah. A lot."

He grinned, the sound of the rain outside worsening, melting the ice that had come as a result of dealing with what Emma called the "Elsa issue". She still had a hard time believing just how many of these characters were actually real; She and Henry had gone to see that movie while in New York and had even bought a DVD copy upon its release. Still surreal... But Elsa had quieted down and Storybrooke had started to 'defrost'.

However, the ice of Storybrooke wasn't the only thing melting away.

"Killian…" She spoke softly.

"Yes, m'love?"

She sighed hard and tucked her head beneath his jaw, kissing the underneath of his chin. "You won't ever leave, will you?"

Killian huffed through his nose. "Are you daft? Why would I go?" He giggled. "WHERE would I go?"

"You're a handsome guy… I'm sure someone would take you in."

"Hm. I am a handsome devil, love, but that doesn't mean I'd be interested in anyone else…"

"You say that now. But what will you say when I'm a saggy old lady and just suffering from the effects of gravity all around?"

"Gravity?" he looked back at her with a furrowed brow.

"Oh… yeah... " She shook her head. "I'll get you a book on basic physics tomorrow… anyway, I won't look like a spring chicken my whole life you know, one day I'll be old and prunny and…"

"As will I, Swan; I fail to see the problem."

"Are you kidding me? You're over three hundred years old, Killian, and you look like thirty five."

He shook his head. "Neverland waters love. Those surplus years don't count. It's all quite illusory. I am roughly the age you say and since I've chosen this mundane life with you, I will, as you say, become…'prunny' myself at the same pace…"

Emma giggled playfully. "You're older than the devil." She bit his shoulder.

"That I am…" He smiled back and suddenly rolled over, pinning her down on the bed beneath him as she laughed. "And, like the devil, I have learned quite a few tricks in this abnormally long life of mine…"

"Yeah, I can attest to that." She nodded with a wide smile.

He smiled and leaned on his elbows over her, simply staring at her face with a completely dumbstruck, adoring grin on his face, his right hand fingers tangled in her hair as he caressed her ear and her jaw.

Emma returned the silent gaze with an equally pleased grin. It was that moment. She knew it. They both knew it.

But being Killian Jones and knowing just how much of a gentleman he had always been with her, always allowing her to take the initiative, she knew she had to be the one to say it first… to break that now incredibly thin but still existent layer of ice.

She touched his nose with her fingertip and ran it up over his left eyebrow.

"That's it…" she felt herself whisper, giving in and finally taking a nosedive, freefalling into the feeling she had so hard try to suppress and deny. He simply stared at her expectantly, waiting for the words he had so achingly longed to hear for the past two years leave her lips. She grinned and felt highly emotional as a single tear slid down her temple. "I … love you."

The tenderness in his gaze brought even more tears to her eyes as he gently touched her temples with his thumb. He smiled, leaned in and kissed her, deeply, beautifully… when he rose, he too had tears in his eyes. "Swan… my Swan…" he whispered. "And I, you… Emma… so much…"

She didn't see it coming, but no sooner had he said this and he was once again inside of her. It made her smile, feeling him, all of him, a completeness she had never before imagined was even possible to experience.

With each thrust she felt one piece of Wall collapse, more and more each time as it slowly became easier to not just say the words, but feel them, mean them, show them. "Say it, love…" he panted in her ear as he moved inside her walls. "Say it, love... say that you love me…"

"I love you…" she gasped, harder each time. "I… love you…"

"Again…"

"I love you… Killian…"

"Emma… Emma… I love you…"

It was hopeless… as they both spiraled downwards (first her and then a few minutes later, him) into a deep abyss of abandonment, Emma had safely assured herself that never in her life had she felt so loved, so whole… so completely and overwhelmingly happy. She had lost the battle... and by losing the battle, won the war.

**Today**

It was a dreadfully silent walk. Emma paced woefully down the docked area, dreading… fearing…

Flanked by her mother and father on each side, she soon caught sight of her son. Henry ran to her and held her tight, silent and observant of his mom's grief. He remembered well enough; when his father had died, it had been Killian who had taken him out for a sail, taught him how to read and map the stars, make some interesting knots and told him about his father and their friendship. In truth, Killian was just an all around really cool guy… and when he remembered, after the curse was broken, he put two and two together: The pirate had been another casualty of his mother's rescue missions, one not even herself had actually planned.

Emma Swan was the savior… and she had saved the dreaded Captain Hook from himself.

Trying to keep herself from completely falling onto an emotional disarray, Emma refused to look as they reached the park by the bay. Practically the whole town had showed up for the late Captain's funeral. An array of chairs had been arranged in a circle, and in the middle, atop an impromptu altar draped with a white sheath that would later be used to wrap the captain for his final journey into Davy Jones' Locker, was Killian Jones, the former Lieutenant of the Royal Navy. To his side stood seven sailors, the loyal remains of his crew, with Mr. William Smee, his First mate, at the very end. They may have been a gang of pirates… but they damn well knew how to form a decent line and stand guard. And Emma did a double take when Smee removed his red hat, clutched it to his chest... and actually wept for his Captain. Hook might have been a harsh Captain, running a tight ship and often recurring to threats as a way of maintaining his position of authority... but he had pretty much saved Smee's life, an act of heroism even then and unbeknownst to the then fierce Captain Hook. Smee would forever be grateful to him for it.

All fears Emma had had about how she'd lose herself upon seeing him dissipated as she cast her eyes on him and only him. He wore the blue overcoat she had found and he looked every bit the dashing sea Captain he had started out in life wanting to become. One hand lay atop his stomach and the other arm with the hook lay gently on the side. The wind flicked his hair and Emma could have sworn that any minute he would turn his head to her and wink with a lecherous lick of his lips. _'At least he's at peace..._', she thought as she sat down between her mother and her son, holding on to Snow's arm and leaning on her shoulder.

Even in death… he was still devilishly handsome. It made her grin.

How on earth had she come to love someone to that extent? To the point of feeling so damn numb, so unable to even cry any longer because her heart had all but frozen still?

Once everyone had settled, Archie Hopper stood up and walked to a podium set beside Killian's feet.

"Good afternoon…" He spoke somberly but with a still kind grin on his always friendly face. "People of Storybrooke… we come here today, to remember someone who over the course of time, surprised us all. A man who started of a dark, beaten path... but turned around to find the road to heroism." He tucked his glasses up with one hand, and turned to David. "I'd like to start this service by... asking our readers to deliver their eulogy, please... Prince Charming?"

Emma chuckled. She still found it slightly unusual to hear someone actually be called that name. But then again, she was pregnant with the child of the famous Captain Hook. Surreal was the name of her life now.

David sighed and stood, walking to the podium and placing a hand on Archie's shoulder. "Thanks buddy..." He whispered as he turned to speak. He looked at the Captain's face and pressed his lips tight, sighed and looked up.

"A year ago, if anyone had ever told me Killian Jones would be a hero, I would have laughed in his face. Those of us who met him, who knew him then, can attest to the fact of just how wretched he used to be... he was set on a path of destruction, of death..." His eyes looked up to Mr. Gold, who had actually shown up and sat at the back to make his peace with the man who had once been his only true foe. "Hook was... how can I say this?" He smiled and chuckled at the memory. "Well, he was a self-centered, sociopathic, lascivious pirate who cared about nothing but his desire to kill someone. It was a fuel that kept him alive through countless years..." He shook his head. chuckled. "Not the kind of guy one wants his daughter to be seeing..." People chuckled and Emma grinned at her father. "Then one day... for some reason I've yet to understand, he turned around. He had left us to die... but came back to help us all live. The day Captain Hook turned the wheel of the helm to return to Storybrooke was the day he stirred the wheel of the helm of his life." He cleared his throat and sighed. "It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was after... or who." He raised his eyes to his daughter. "So he led us to Neverland aboard the Jolly Roger. So many things happened, it's almost impossible to enumerate them all, but I can say this: I tried, with all my might, to continue hating Hook. I hated the idea of him being after my daughter... I was blinded by my love for her... too blinded to see how her light, her brightness... the power that we all now know and love in her..." She smiled at him as he spoke. "...had stirred the course of the Captain's heart. I was too blinded to see it, even after he was the one to tie a rope around me to stop me from drowning, when I had to fish her out of the water... It was he who warned us all of the dangers of Dreamshade, who led us through each path and road, who fought shoulder to shoulder with us against Pan... and even when he led me atop a hill to save me from Dreamshade poisoning, I took a swing at his face. But then..." He chuckled. "...then he handed me a canteen filled with healing waters... and I survived. He didn't have to do it... God knows it would have been easier for him if I had died, but, he did the right thing." He sighed. "I saw him in a different light after that... and I saw something I was baffled not to have noticed before: A man. Plain and simple, a man with all his flaws, looking for a place in life, looking for a way out of the darkness... Much like all of us." He shook his head. "From that moment, I was amazed at his efforts, his relentlessness, his constant permanence at Emma's side. He was there all the time, invading our breathing space a lot of the times..." He giggled and everyone giggled in remembrance; indeed, Killian Jones had never been one to respect people's personal space. "Once again, he joined Emma as she fell through a time portal. And while there, he and Emma managed to change the course of history. Minor changes, really... except for... well. Let's not get into that now. While there, I once sat with him by a fire." He smiled at the memory. "He looked different: Taller, older... the result of a cloaking glamour spell... and he said some things that kind of... stuck with me through the years. Not only did he give me hope to fight for the woman I love..." he looked at Snow and grinned as his wife held their now older son in her arms. "...but to be accepting of those who fight for love. He said he'd go to the ends of the world and time for Emma. Now that..." He nodded. "...is devotion." He sighed and looked at his friend. "I'm here to pay my respects, not just to the guy who loved my daughter... but to a friend, " His voice began to crack. "... and a hero. A man who gave up his quest for revenge... gave up his own safety... his home... and finally, his own heart, to save the woman he loved." He cleaned a tear from his eye. "That is the definition of true love... that is the definition of a Hero. Killian..." He looked at his dead friend. "Not a day will go by when we all won't think of you."

He stepped back and received a mild applause as Emma stood and held him.

Archie re-took the podium. "Thank you, David. I'm sure we all agree with that final statement. So... is there anyone else who would like to... say something?"

"I'd like to say a few words..." Came a voice from the end of the passage.

People were stunned... and Emma saw red.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" She shouted as she tried to plunge herself towards the woman at the end of the red-carpeted hall. David held her back and the blond Savior started to struggle.

Regina.

"And I would definitely deserve it if you did, Miss Swan..." Regina spoke back, her eyes reddened. "But I do believe that you want to hear what I have to say..."

"You killed him! You crushed his heart!" Emma shouted angrily, struggling to free herself from her father's grip.

"I did." Regina replied. "...and for the last two days, I haven't stopped thinking about it. Please..." She sighed. "At least hear me this once. If you don't care for what I offer, you may do with me as you please... I won't fight back."

The whole crowd stared daggers at the Queen... but still, no one dared to even challenge her as she walked down the aisle to were Emma stood nearly smoking out her ears.

But in spite of her desire to make Regina's heart her first rip-out, her whole 'Savior' side screamed a very loud 'DON'T' into her mind with a voice eerily similar to Killian's. Her mind reeled back to the day they buried Neal, as she threw darts fiercely into the bull's- eye.

_"Perhaps I should paint a bull's-eye on the wicked witch's back..." He spoke softly into her ear._

_"She'll get more than a dart when I find her..." She replied angrily, throwing yet another dart into the board._

_Killian sighed. "I know you're hurting, Swan... " He mumbled, his voice as soothing and deep as always. "...but there are better ways to grieve Baelfire's death than to let anger overcome you."_

_"Let me guess..." She smirked sarcastically. "Rum?"_

_He grinned and showed her his flask. "It never hurts."_

_"I'll stick with anger at least until I deal with Zelena." She snapped back._

_His eyes pleaded with her, his voice but a near whisper. "Take it from me; vengeance isn't the thing that's going to make you feel better."_

_He knew a thing or two about that, for sure; His quest for revenge had taken him to places he never imagined, had allowed him to meet incredible people, know different pleasures and see the most amazing things in all the realms... but nothing filled his heart, not while it was still gripped by darkness. So to hear him say these words, he of all people, served as the greatest determent, curving her angst into a focused quest to simply stop the evil in the town as opposed to simply quenching her desire to avenge the dead father of her boy._

Emma simmered down; the memory of Killian's words was more than enough. He was a pirate then and even he had understood the futility of the whole 'eye-for-an-eye' business. And if Regina stood there now, looking so contrite, who the hell was she to take her life?

She pried free from David's grip, her face still dour as Regina approached her.

"You have one minute and you'd better be damn sure I do need to hear what you have to say..." She spat into Regina's face.

The Queen sighed. "I've lost everything, Emma... I have nothing. I lost my love, my son... my own heart." She felt tears sting her eyes, but Emma remained cold and stoic. "When I saw Hook's heart yesterday... I saw it to be red... large... clean. His last words to me were "_yours could be that way too, Regina_." She sniffed. "But I still crushed it. Out of anger, jealousy... and now..." She raised her eyes back into Emma's "I find myself in my house, alone, with nothing. I deserve nothing... and that man, a pirate, is dead but surrounded by love." Tears finally rolled down her eyes. "That is all I ever wanted, Emma. In spite of all I've done, all the mistakes I've made, you know it to be true. You know I have it in me, you of all people, and Henry, were the ones to have enough faith in me to turn the darkness into light. I want that again... I don't want the burden of the Captain's life in my hands. I want no more death, no more darkness. So I've come to tell you..." She swallowed. "There is still hope..."

"Hope?" Emma frowned. "You crushed his heart, Regina. What hope is there...?"

She gasped as she saw the look of realization on her mother's face: The splitting of her own heart into two shares, based on the premise of being so spiritually united that their hearts literally beat as one.

Regina grinned sadly. "If your love is really as strong... it could work."

"But it's been three days since..."

"There's that... Not to mention the small hitch of none of us being able to perform the feat of ripping out your heart..." Came Mr. Gold's comment as he approached the two women. "Not even I possess enough power for it."

"No!" Snow stood up suddenly. "Not even an option!"

"Why not?" Emma turned suddenly to her mother.

Snow shrugged. "Because you're... well..."

"If I recall correctly Snow, you were very heavily pregnant when you yourself begged me to do this for you." Regina quipped.

Gold turned to Emma and lowered his voice. "Are you with child, miss Swan?"

Emma swallowed tears and nodded.

"Well, isn't that an interesting development..." He grinned and turned to Snow. "What with her having another heart within her, another product of true love... this just might work. If only anyone had the power to help you rip your heart out, Miss Swan... "

David joined in. "All the same, no one can rip Emma's heart, let alone split it in two!"

Regina produced a kind side-grin. "You're wrong... There is one who can..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two months earlier.**

With everything going the way it was going and with everyone relatively happy, Emma had tried more than once to establish a truce with Regina. The once again Evil Queen had already started her offensive, but like her mom before her, Emma turned out to be incredibly resilient in the face of the Queen's plots. So many failed attempts all but made Emma believe Regina would never win through means of darkness. Her faith in her own strength and in love grew stronger every day; even her resolve to defeat Regina had changed: she didn't see Regina in a prision cell, rather, she saw her as the kinder version of the brunette woman who loved the son they shared, who had huge potential to be a hero… and a mentor and friend.

But for now, she was really making it very hard on all of them.

Henry was a teenage boy by now and Emma thankedher lucky stars that her relationship with Killian grew more solid and more intense every day; he was a fine father figure and seemed to relish in the job. And it was especially necessary now, especially since Henry was terribly depressed at some point; he missed his mother, the sweet-faced, brown eyed lady with a perfect smile that had raised him.

So a decision was made.

Emma came home from jogging one morning to find the boy sitting by the living room window, tears rolling down his eyes and on to the plated pattern flannel on his sleeve.

"Henry?" She frowned as the boy's gaze was fixed on the ocean before him. She placed her keys on the tray by the door and walked to her son. "Kid, you should be in school by now, didn't you take the bus?"

Henry nodded.

"Well, what happened?" She touched his forehead. "Did they send you home, honey? Are you sick?"

"Yeah, I'm sick…" He sniffed. "I'm sick of wasting my time, trying to recover my mom. She's not coming back, is she?" he turned his face to her. "From the darkness, I mean. Not this time… she's not even talking to me anymore, mom!"

"Henry…" Emma pulled him to the couch and sat next to him, holding him. "Don't YOU start losing faith! Not you, of all people."

The boy sobbed. "It's been four months since you guys came back from the past! You're the savior, mom, what did she expect you to do when you shared a cell with Marion?" he leaned into her. "I just wish she's come back, I just wsh none of this was happening…"

"Don't give up on her, kid…" Emma rubbed his arm. "She's had a hard time, that's all; she loves you, I know she does…"

"She's been trying to kill you…"

"I know…"

"And she's not answering the phone or opening the door when I try to get to her, how can you say she…?"

"Because…" Emma went on her knees with a grin and held her son's hands, looking up into his eyes. "… trully, trully believe Regina will come back to us. She's already been a hero once, she'll do it again." She grinned and caressed Henry's hair over his ear. "Come on, kid. Where's that truest believer pluck of yours, huh? Don't you know good always wins?"

Henry grinned at her. "Seems you finally fell into place there, mom…"

Emma returned the smile and bit her lip as she looked down. "Yeah… yeah, you could say that."

Henry sniffed and smiled a mischievous little grin. "Something you wanna tell me?"

She looked back into his eyes and felt a small flush of blood rush to her cheeks. She chuckled and pressed her lips together, sitting back on the couch by her son. "Sorta.." She licked her lips. "Honey… I won't ever do anything that bothers you, or hurts you, you know that, right?" Henry nodded swiftly, his eyes fixed on his mom. "Well… I need to know what you think, I mean, your opinion on something…"

"Go ahead, shoot." Henry spoke back.

Emma sighed and put her hands together, touching her nose and gathering courage to ask her son what she needed to ask him. "Henry… I don't know if you know this, but… Killian… Hook and I are… well, sort of…"

"Together? Well, duh!" The boy shrugged.

Emma turned astonished to her son. "You knew?"

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist, mom." He shrugged. "You practically turn to putty when he's around, smiling all the time… not to mention how pathetic HE looks and all the stuff he does to sort of… bond with me, which is kind of cool. He's a fun guy to hang with." He nodded. "I'm ok with that. Not many kids can say their mom is dating a pirate and actually mean it literally."

Emma laughed and gave him a pull. "You wiseass…"

"Is that the million dollar secret you needed to realy upon me?" He blinked at her with a grin.

"No…" she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Here's the thing: We've gotten much more involved than just… dating, you know."

"Really?" He enquired, legitimately this time. "So, you're like each other's true love already?"

She shrugged with a shy grin. "I don't know about True Love yet, kid, but…" she nodded at him. "Love? Yes, very much."

Henry returned the grin. "And… you're happy."

"I am." She chuckled. "Very happy."

"So, what do you need to know?"

Emma looked into her son's eyes. "How would you feel about… making Killian a part of our family?"

"Wait wait…" he raised both hands with an incredulous, wide eyed smile. "Are you guys getting hitched?"

Emma laughed out loud. "No! Well, not now, he hasn't asked… yet." She carssed his hair. "One thing at a time. All I want to know is if you'd have a problem with him… moving in with us."

"Mom…" Henry pressed his lips together on a smile that was so much like him it was almost trademark. "…why do you think I chose all the apartments with a sea view? After what he did for you… for us, I think he deserves a little bit of water in his life."

Emma sneered playfully. "You're a geek."

"Really? You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, best friend with Little Red Riding Hood and canoodling with Captain Hook."

Emma laighed aloud and hugged him hard. "Yeah, well, you're in the bloodline, pal, so don't get cheeky!"

After a few seconds, Henry looked at her. "You did it again…"

"Did what?"

"The unavoidable…. Miss savior."

Emma shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Just saved me." He nodded. "From falling into doubt."

She shook her head. "I hardly call that saving, kid."

Henry stood up and sighed. "Nota ll saving has to be a physical battle against dragins and flying monkeys, mom, which, by the way, I never thanked either you or Killian for."

"I'm your mother. I'd sabe you even if I weren't the savior…" she stood and hugged him hard before holding his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "Don't… give… up… on Regina. You are the one who can make her see the light again. It was her love for you that made her magic light, Henry… she'll come back to us, I know it." She hugged him again. "Now… Go to school. I'll call the headmaster and tell her that we had a small family problem, so she'll be ok with you being late."

As soon as she finished talking, the sound of keys by the door was followed by the image of Killian entering the apartment. He took one look at Emma with Henry and instantly hesitated. "Oh… Swan, if you are… busy, I can come back…"

"It's ok, Killian." Henry smiled at the captain. "Mom was just telling me about you guys."

"Oh!" he grinned shyly. "She was?" he scratched the back of his ear as he closed the door behind him. "I'd assumed you had already figured it out."

"You know I had. But it was an important mother-son bonding thing for her to sit and tell me, so I shut up and allowed her to get to that particular point."

Emma gasped in shock and Killian released a loud laugh.

"Well, well, how about that, Swan?" Killian smiled at his girl. "He bested you."

She turned to her boy. "When did you get so cheeky?"

He nodded in Killian's direction. "Pirate…"

Emma's eyes turned to Killian, who grinned playfully. "You… you told him!"

Killian raised his hand and hook in self defense. "The boy came to me… He was dead serious and hit me with the question. He's a smart little sod, I thought it fair and good form to simply answer with the truth, is all." He grinned. "He then proceeded to make me swear I'd not tell you, and a pirate's oath is not to be broken there, darling." He ried to contain his laugh. "What was the name of the mision again, mate?"

"Operation Captain Swan."

"I rather like that title, I must say." Hook nodded as he approached a still dumbfounded but highly amused Emma. "So what do you say Emma?" he grinned, placing hand and hook around her waist and biting hi slip. "Why don't we all go for a day at the beach? Hm?"

She smiled. "He has to go to school…"

"Oh, he can present himself at his educational institution tomorrow, love. I can assure you the facility will still stand in its current location by the morrow…"

Henry was bright-eyed. "Come on mom!" He smiled. "Let's try the shoe on, see if it fits!"

"Lets? Shoe?" Emma sneered and smiled simultaneously.

Henry nodded. "since the guy's moving in, let's see how we all work one day out. As a family. Come on!" He nudged her. "What do you say?"

Emma gulped hard and turned to look at Killian, thinking maybe Henry's precotious use of the word "family" might spook her lover; but the pirate didn't even flinch. His smile remained intact and the only change in his expression was the shifting of his left eyebrow. "Go on, Swan…" He winked. "The boy says they have the best hot dogs in the entire state down by the fair… Now I'm not much for eating man's best friend, but I'm willing to give them a go."

Emma laughed out loud and pressed her lips together, he reyes doscoursing from Henry to Killian and back to Henry. "Just… this once."

"Awsome!" The boy jumped and ran to his room. "I'll go get changed…"

As he dissapeared, Emma tucked her fingers into the back pockets of Killian's leather pants. "You sly bastard…"

He chuckled. "Why? Was I supposed to be a cad and lie to the lad, then, my love?" he kissed her nose swiftly. "I think my pirate's ways might have been a bad influence on you, savior…"

"Oh, shut up, Hook." She smiled and kissed him.

And then they couldn't stop kissing.

Not until Henry cleared his throat.

Both Emma and Killian turned to look at the boy, mildly flushed. "Ok…" she wiped the corner of her lips with her index while Killian turned his face to the window with an amused chuckle. "Ok… Are you set?"

"Listen, guys?" The boy raised both arms. "I am totally, completely cool with all of us under one roof and you two being together and all, but seriously? Keep the '_eww_' factor down, ok? I AM still just a kid and I don't want to develop any reasons to visit Dr. Hopper when I'm your age."

Emma giggled and Killian turned to the boy with a confused frown. "Pardon my ignorance, m'boy, but what in blazes is an 'eww factor'?"

Henry sighed and shrugged. "You know… making out like you're both made out of chocolate… saying cheesy stuff that sounds like b-grade chick flick lines… funny noises in the middle of the night…"

Emma's eyes widened like dinner plates with a loud, gasping "Henry!" while Killian turned his face to the other side of the room, coughing and blushing.

"Hey, I'm fourteen, I know how the world works, it's cool! Just… keep it down, that's all. So.." He grinned non-chalantly. "Meet you downstairs by the car?"

And he was gone.

"Ok…" Emma spoke, still looking shocked. "I really didn't expect this…"

Killian was laughing softly, his face still red. "Well, this is rather awkward…" His blue eyes rolled in the direction of the door, left open by Henry. "But well, he is a Young man now, Swan, he's bound to know of these things. So…" He once again looked at her mischievously. "How 'down' do you think we can keep it, then? What with you being such a noisy lovemaker…"

"Oh, I'm noisy?" She smiled. "You're the one who can't keep himself from saying my name…"

"Right at the very end like ANY bloke might, darling, but you, on the other hand…" He side grinned and looked positively lustful. "You scream through the whole bloody process. Not that I mind, it is rather… enticing…"

"It's your fault I scream." She placed both hands on his chest. "It's because you do make me feel so good. Don't blame me for the fact that you're sexually gifted."

"A badge I wear with pride." He winked at her. "Making you happy seems like the right and proper thing to do…" His cocky grin dissapeared to reveal a far more beautiful smile. "In every sense, my love."

Emma returned his amorous gaze. "How the hell did this happen? What did I ever do to deserve a guy like you?"

"I should ask the same of you, love. I'm the pirate that wound up falling in love with a princess."

Emma sighed. "Fate?"

"May be, maybe not. Whichever the case…" He huffed. "It does sort of… feel right, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ayea ye, captain." She smiled fully before pushing herself up on her toes for a kiss. "Come on.." she said afterwards…"Henry's waiting."

"Aye, hold on!" He smiled and ran to Henry's room, only to come out with a kite. "I hid this the other day, made it myself… for the lad. It's a breezy day, and this was my favorite pass time as a Young boy, probably the only thing my father ever did by my side before he left." He turned a quizzical gaze at Emma. "Do you think Henry will like it?"

Emma was overwhelmed and deeply touched. She smiled and swallowed the tears that threatened to emerge in her eyes. "He'll love it." She nodded. Now come on, or he'll probably think we're up to no good up here and will run away to Bostin in my car…"

**H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&HE**

**Today**

"Not Henry!" Emma shook her head.

Regina took a look at the Captain who lay on the altar and sighed in deep regret, tears welling in he reyes as even as she thought. She remembered observing them in silence and with a certain degree of envy. For such a long time the heartbroken pirate had pined for her so badly he had practically all but forgotten how to keep it hidden. It was way too obvious, even before his confession at the Echo Cave. Simply returning for Emma, to help her, to be at her side and get Henry back from Pan had been proof enough. There was more love for her in that man's heart than there could be in her own, he reasoned. She drew a deep sigh before turning back to Emma.

"No. Henry is not ready to do things of the sort, he's way too young still."

"Wait… I can do magic too?" Henry stood up and walked to them.

Gold grinned and paced to the boy. "What did you expect, son?" He sighed. "Your mother is the single most powerful sorceress and witch in almost every realm, practically pure in every sense… and your father was… well, my son. There's magic in your blood, Henry. As for your unborn sibling, well, with your mother being the product of true love and this child once again fulfilling that particular pattern, I could say we are to expect great things from him. Or her."

"My son is NOT ripping out my heart!" Emma insisted. "I won't subject him to that!"

"I'll do it!" Henry nodded. "If it's what it takes, mom, I can take out your heart and split it in two!"

"Henry…" Regina turned lovingly to the boy. "You will eventually be able to do great things… but ripping out hearts; that is the darkest of magic, honey. Only a profoundly dark wizard or a White wizard with a full control of his craft can do this. But even if you did possess the ability to do it, your mother's heart is unique. Nobody can pull it out, no matter how pure…" she turned to Emma. "Only the Savior can do it."

Emma wondered if the collective gasp from the people attending Killian's memorial was at all real or if the gasp inside her own head had been so intense she had heard it out loud.

"Wait…" she stared at Regina, wide-eyed. "I have to… take out my own heart?"

Gold nodded and closed his eyes, realization flooding him. "Yes, dearie…" he suddenly agreed with Regina. "Your power is unbeatable, except only by the power of someone equally stong. And since there's no one to match you in that sense but you, it makes sense…"

Regina stared into her eyes, still looking for absolution, both from Emma as well as from herself. "It's still time."

Emma turned to look at her son, who had his usual, confident smirk on his face. "I believe in you…" He mimicked with his lips as he nodded with a grin.

Snow stood and walked to her daughter, handing baby Neal to Henry. "Emma…" she held her daughter's face between her hands. "I had my doubts… but Regina's right. You are ready for this. If it doesn't work, you can always retrieve your half and put it back together. But you won't need to! I believe in you too, sweetie…" she then touched Emma's stomach. "And there's twice the love in you right now to pull it off, I have every confidence that you can bring this baby's father back to us…"

"What if it's too late?" Emma wondered out loud, he reyes widened and almost shedding tears once more. "Or if it's not enough? I can't handle another let-down! I can't handle losing hope again, losing hm!"

"Then you have us!" Charming smiled and stood behind her. "I also believe in you…"

Regina grinned and walked up to Emma's face. "And I believe in you too… savior. Please…" she reached and touched Emma's shoulder. "Save your boyfriend. Because that way… you will save me too…"

"Two birds in one shot!" Henry grinned and placed himself under Regina's other arm.

Regina turned and held Henry's shoulders. "I need you… to forgive me…" she begged. "I still have so much to work through…"

"And then some.." gold rolled his eyes.

"Mom…" Henry smiled. "Emma said to me once, when I had lost hope that you'd stay with us, that I should never lose my faith in you. And since I'm such a great kid, I always do as my mother tells me."

Regina smiled fully and hugged her boy.

Emma exhaled nervously and turned to look at Killian, still lying on the altar, still lifeless and beautiful to see. She missed his eyes upon her. She missed his single-handed touch and the rough feeling of a callused thumb brushing her lips before a kiss. She missed the entire sensation of his body against her, around her and inside her during nights and mornings of love, she missed his voice, his elaborate english, his wit and sarcasm… she missed the sight of him teaching Henry how to fly a kite or the sight of his eyes glowing with unshed tears after a particularly nasty argument. She missed the smell of english tea and coffee every morning, and the sound of him whistling in the shower. She missed the way he'd fiddle with the tip of his hook while watching a movie at home and the pop corn fights the three had turned into a tradition…

So much had happened in only six months… so little time… and now, she could not imagine another minute of her life without all that and more. She wanted Killian to hold their first child together in his arms, she wanted to see the look in his eyes at his or her first step, first word, first smile and first laugh. She wanted to be with him, to love him, to hold him and to count on hm whenever another villainous attacker arose…

She wanted him.

The tears dried off as she turned her face back to Regina. "Show me how to do it."

Regina stood straight again and faced Emma. "It's not complicated, dear. You've seen me do it. Now…" She grabbed Emma's right hand. "…take my heart."

"Wait, what?" Emma sneered.

"Just for practice." Regina nodded. "Just reach in, hard, quick. Don't think about it. You've seen me do it, Miss Swan."

Emma swallowed hard and her gulp alone could have probably broken a thousand curses as she sighed, huffed and breathed hard, preparing herself. All she needed was motivation…

_"What am I supposed to do now?" she felt panic begin to swell in her chest, which was suddenly eased away by the feeling of his gloved hand taking hers._

_"Blend in…" He replied gallantly as he led her to the dance floor._

_"Wait…" She grinned with disbelief. "Are you saying that you know how to do whatever this is?"_

_He stopped and turned her around as he placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's called a waltz." He nodded and placed her other hand in his wooden prosthetic. She looked on nervously. "There's only one rule…" He spoke, his voice velvety and deep, before turning his face back to hers with the most beautiful smile plastered on his face. "Pick a parter who knows what he's doing."_

_And he led her to dance her first waltz in her first royal ball, that gorgeous smile never disappearing from his face._

_That was not the moment Emma Swan fell in love with Killian Jones; but it was indeed the moment when she knew it was futile to continue kidding herself and pretending she wasn't. She looked at his face, the joy of having her in his arms impeding him from not smiling and the unbelievable skill she never knew he possessed. She did know he hadn't always been a pirate… but she had no idea that he had so many layers, so many beautiful sides that she had had under her nose the whole time and hand't seen. Killian Jones was a beautiful man, a man willing to cross realms and time to be with her… and she loved him. That was that._

Emma drew a deep breath and looked up at Regina. "No need." She smiled, regaining full faith in herself, and simply reached into her own chest and punched a hole, gasping and gagging in pain. This was no joke…. It hurt like hell.

She felt around and the sudden sensation of the palpitating organ in her hand was unmistakeable. She swallowed and nearly keeled over front-ways, steadying herself with her left hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Very well, Dearie…" Mr. Gold suddenly intervened, slightly more agitated. "Now, make it swift. Remember, magic is about emotion. Think of him, think of your love. Don't focus on the pain. This is your heart, you know how to care for it, now, just… one swift pull. Once is out, I promise you, the pain will go away…"

Emma nodded, paling. "One… two…" she whispered to herself in shaky voice.

She didn't make three before her heart was out of her chest.

While she regained her breath and the pain diminished, everyone suddenly looked in on Emma's heart.

"Will you look at that…" David said with a smile.

Emma had seen the hearts Regina had been able to pull; they were oddly plastic looking, red and somethat obscure in some cases… but this was a silvery, snowy White, a White that glowed.

Regina and Gold exchanged a look before turning back. "Gaze upon it, dearie… feast your eyes…" Gold smiled with a nod. "…for this is the first and last time any of us will ever see the heart of Pure Love." He then raised his gaze at Emma and nodded friendlily. "Do what you must, princess…"

Emma turned back to Regina. "How do I…?"

"Vertically." Regina nodded. "Be quick, one hand to the left and one to the right…"

the blonde savior nodded and didn't think twice before splitting her heart. The sudden división hurt like hell as well and she once again staggered, this time backwards, to be caught and steadied by David.

She now had two halves in her hands. Her face turned to Snow's for reassurance and her mother replied with a knowing nod and grin.

Emma swallowed and turned to Killian, pacing to him weakly.

This had better work… or her son would be orphaned.

As she came closer to Killian, Emma looked at his looked so peaceful she almost thought twice about placing that half heart in his chest. Buta ll she needed was the menor of that waltz, the memory of the Neverland kiss and the kiss outside Granny's, the memory of him opening up about his ordeal with his brother and then wiping her own tears with the back of his hand…

"Come back to me, Killian…" She whispered and placed the silvery-white half over this chest, simply pushing inwards at the same time she placed her half in hers. She gasped at the feeling of sudden relief…

And waited…


	5. Chapter 5

**Three weeks earlier.**

Killian sat by the den with Henry while the boy tried to teach him how to handle texting. Emma had given the pirate an iPhone, thinking it was pretty much fool proof; Killian still thought of it all as magic and that massive generation gap proved to be much more fun than an actual obstacle. By then he knew how to operate the remote control, the microwave, was rather adept at using an iPad and was actually keen to be learning how to drive after Emma had made a small adaptation to her steering wheel for the hook.

It was hard to believe that that man acting like a little kid in a candy store that she now couldn't envision life without had once been such a hateful, vengeful pirate, with intent as dark as his gaze. This was a completely different man and, according to him, the way life had intended him to be, had fate not skewed his path with such painful events. But with Emma, there was light, there was love and there was hope for a bright and happy tomorrow every day. He himself sneered in disgust whenever he was reminded of who he used to be; and he turned from it as well. While he somehow brandished the "Pirate" title with a certain sense of pride, he disliked the history that went with the title.

"Here, look…" Henry showed him. "You have a little keyboard thingy here…"

"Right…"

"And you text. Here's the space bar…"

"So… It's just like with the iPad."

"Yeah, only smaller. And, when you're done, you just touch this little one up here, to send it and my mom will get your message within seconds."

Killian looked at Henry. "And you say there's no magic in these contraptions? Not even a minute ounce of pixie dust?"

"Killian…" Henry huffed. "Be happy to be in Storybrooke; anywhere else in the world and you'd get committed to the funny farm for asking that."

Killian laughed. "Sorry, lad. It still seems a little too… odd to me." He held his hand out. "So, can I have a go?"

"Sure, here you go…" He handed his the phone and Killian texted his first text message ever.

Emma sat on the bathroom toilet lid and saw her phone buzz in her hand. Her gaze went from the phone to the pregnancy test in her other hand.

The message read: _You are beautiful._

The test read: You are pregnant.

The woman swallowed hard and smiled softly as she replied the text message.

Outside, Killian waited anxiously for the reply and jumped like a little boy getting a really cool Christmas present when the phone buzzed. He read his text. "_You're twenty feet away from me, stop being ridiculous!"_

Killian laughed aloud and texted her back.

Emma took the second test and placed it in a little small glass of fluid, waiting for it to either remain colorless or turn blue. The phone buzzed and she rolled her eyes with a smile. She looked at the screen. "_Aye. Too much distance for me, it makes me blue. Now leave those lavatories and come kiss me."_

Emma looked up at the test: It was blue.

She grinned and felt tears sting her eyes. She held a hand to her lips; this was her second chance. She had been only eighteen when Henry was born and she sent him away, the hardest and worst decision she had ever made. Now she was not alone; she had a man at her side, one who would never leave her, she knew that much. And they were to have a child. This time, she'd get the chance to be a mom from the very beginning, with her pirate Captain at her side.

She now understood what Mary Margaret had felt when Neal had been born and the joy of the whole thing brought a huge, teary-eyed smile to her face.

She replied to Killian's phone. "_Shorten the distance and YOU come give me a kiss."_

More laughter.

She received another message. "_Not hygienic when you're sitting on the bogs, my love. Be sure to wash hands accordingly."_

That one made her laugh out loud.

She simply texted back: "_Love you cuz you make me smile, even in the bogs."_

After that, Emma threw out the tests into the bin and flushed the toilet, washed her hands and joined her family outside on the living room couch.

She didn't see one of the tests, the one with the lettering, didn't hit the bin and rolled out in front of the toilet seat.

"Will you two cut it out? Using up your phone credit for nothing…" She laughed as she bent over and hugged Killian's neck from behind.

"These things are amazing love, to think I can very well send messages that can reach the other side of this realm within mere seconds!" he shook his head and sighed, stating at his pretty new iPhone. "And I thought messenger birds were fast!"

Emma giggled and kissed his cheek. "And we're still full of surprises."

"Yes, so I gather." He turned to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Emma walked around the setae and sat next to Henry. "So… homework?"

Henry huffed. "I just have some pretty intense calculus. Ugh."

Killian sneered at the boy. "And just what is wrong with calculus, may I ask? Such noble subject does not deserve a sneer on your part, young sir…"

"Mathematics suck." Henry affirmed with aplomb and a sassy grin. "Only real big geeks get it."

Emma giggled and rubbed Killian's knee. "Well, that would make you a real big geek, baby…"

"I sense that's not necessarily a good thing…" Killian quipped, one eyebrow up and a mild sneer on his lips.

"It is if you can help me with it!" Henry turned wide-eyed.

Killian turned to the young man and nodded. "I do know my math, thank you very much, lad. Sea Captain!"

"Need help."

"Right!" Killian stood up. "Since you helped me figure out how to use this infernal device, I should be very glad to explain your school chores to you, boy. So go get your books and I'll help you. Just…" he pointed to the bathroom. "First things first…"

Henry nodded and stood to go to his room for his books.

Emma sighed and looked at both Henry and Hook as they each went in separate directions… She really loved her boys. As Killian locked himself up in the bathroom, Emma ran after henry. "Kid! Kid…" She whispered. "Can you keep a secret?"

Henry looked in the general direction of the bathroom and then turned back to his mother. "Yeah…" He nodded. "What's up?"

Emma bit her lip and huffed with a huge smile. "Guess what…"

Henry thought for a minute with a frown and didn't need to be told for him to figure it out not three seconds later. His eyes widened and a huge smile crossed his face. "No. No way!"

Emma nodded happily as her son hugged her hard.

"Mom! That is just awesome!"

"I know, right?"

"And… why is this a secret? Shouldn't he know?"

She turned and saw Killian was still in the bathroom. "Yeah, sure, I will tell him, I haven't told him yet, though, I want to get a proper test from the hospital before I confirm."

"Mom, you DO know that home pregnancy tests are 99% accurate, right?"

Emma frowned at her son. "And just how did you know that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hello! Internet!"

She laughed and hugged him again. "Well, that's it, kid. You're gonna have a brother…"

"Or sister…" he said as he reached for his school bag. "Geez, my grandparents are gonna DIE when they know. Can you imagine the look on Mary Margaret's face?"

Emma giggled playfully. "Oh god, she'll cry for sure, I just know she will." She turned her head in the direction of the bathroom. "What the hell is he doing in there? Crocheting?"

"Number two takes longer than number one and cleaning up with a hook can't be easy… Cut the guy some slack." The boy giggled.

"Too much information, Henry."

"You asked."

The blond mother laughed and then sighed. "So… do you think he'll be happy?"

"Are you kidding?" Henry contained a loud giggle. "He'll love it!"

"You think he's ready?"

"If he isn't ready after three hundred years plus, mom, then he's hopeless."

Emma laughed and hugged him again. "Oh, my two boys…" She kissed Henry's head. "Whatever would I do without you…"

In the bathroom, the man sat on the floor, smiling as he read the message on that funny stick over and over and over. He had stepped on something as he was getting ready to relieve himself, and upon picking it up, the strange looking little white stick greeted him with the words "You are Pregnant".

"Emma…" He exhaled through his smile and felt tears coming on as he swallowed. "Bloody hell, Emma…"

He wondered why she hadn't just run out and told them both the news; but he had learned how Emma Swan worked by now: She needed her time and her space to do everything. She naturally had to tell him at some point… she was probably just waiting for the right time and place, to make it special. And he knew from personal experience, that grueling and long as waiting for Emma could prove, it was always worth every minute in the end.

After running a hand through his hair and sighing hard to regain composure, he threw the little test into the bin and got down to business before washing his hands as he took a deep breath. "You know nothing yet, mate…" He spoke to his reflection. "Be non-chalant…" he then smiled at his reflection and winked. "Bloody hell, you're handsome…. And a father! Gods…"

He wondered, however, if he'd be able to conceal that ecstatic glint in his eyes. Emma had a way of knowing things. He didn't care. If she asked, he'd tell her what he saw and she'd understand.

If.

With a profound huff, he emerged from the bathroom. "Go on, Henry! Let's get this done!"

Emma looked at her man. "I thought you'd been sucked in by the toilet seat."

"A man's got to do what he's got to do, love, and time is essential to get it done properly." He nodded with a typically Hookish side-grin.

Emma nodded with a chuckle. "I see that."

He chuckled back and stared into her eyes. She looked radiant. How he hadn't noticed how she was glowing with life, he didn't understand. How could he have been so blind?

Still pretending he was oblivious to the tidings, he leaned over on the couch and kissed her gently before staring into her eyes with a sigh. "No need to text this: You are beautiful, every day, every minute, every second…"

She giggled back and kissed him again before caressing his cheek. "Go on, Henry's waiting in his room."

Killian stood straight and walked to Henry's room while Emma went to the kitchen to fix some pop corn; she had every intention to sit back and watch a movie while her boys figured out how to resolve complex calculus equations.

The Captain closed the door and headed straight to Henry. "Lad…" he whispered. "Can you keep a secret?"

Henry sighed and shook his head with a smile. "God, you two guys are killing me with your cloak and dagger…" he turned to him. "Yeah. What?"

Killian chuckled and bit his lip. "I believe you mother… I think she is with child and doesn't wish to yet enlighten me as to the nature of her condition. Do you know of this? Anything?"

Henry grinned and looked up into Killian's inquisitive gaze. "She is. And I'm not supposed to say, but she wants to be absolutely positive before telling you about it. So don't tell her that you know."

Killian's smile was priceless. He sat down on the edge of Henry's bed and sighed deep, unshed tears making his cerulean blue eyes glow. "So… I am to become a father, then…"

The teenage boy frowned. "I… kind of thought you already were…"

The Captain turned his gaze to Henry, deeply touched by his words. A tear finally escaped and slid down his left cheek as he grinned, reaching out to grab Henry's arm. "But of course, m'boy… I didn't mean it that way, lad, I'm sorry you took offense…"

"Oh, none taken!" Henry smiled. "You're kind of excited, I can see that. I know what you mean." He returned the arm squeeze. "I know you care for me."

"That I do, Henry." Killian wiped the tear from his cheek. "But I just… never had one of my own, and …"

"Hey, I totally get it!" Henry cut in. "Besides… this one's like… a baby. It's new, it's exciting, even I can't wait!"

"Aye…"

Henry sat next to Killian, setting the books aside. "You know, I don't mean to pry, but…" He lowered his voice. "I think it would be a good time to… you know… pop the question?"

Killian laughed aloud. "Why, you must be a prophet!" he reached into the breast pocket of his vest and produced a small ring with a delicately ornate diamond pattern. "I picked it up this morning, wanted to ask her before the end of the month."

"Why wait?"

"Well, I was going to make a special event of it, but…" he put the ring back into the pocket and scratched the back of his ear. "What with Regina making our lives so hard…" he looked at the boy, checking for any sign of saddening so he'd stop. Henry only listened intently. "The thing is, lad, if I am to do this, it has to be something utterly memorable, and with all what's been happening, it's just… a difficult time."

"Look…" Henry shook his head. "Times will always be difficult. If you guys are waiting for the perfect timing to do something, things will never get done. There is no such thing as 'perfect time', Killian. And then, before you know it, something happens… and chances are lost. So why wait?"

The pirate looked at the boy with awe, and shook his ringed index before his face with a happy grin... "You… are bloody wise for your young age…"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" he grinned arrogantly. "I'm the son of the savior and a hero." He then hugged Killian suddenly. "Two heroes…"

Killian smiled and hugged him back. "That you are… and dashing too, I might add. Now come…" he pulled away from the boy. "Let's get your math chores done, mate."

H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&H&E&h&E&H&E&H&E

There was an expectant vacuum within the silence that followed the insertion of Emma's half-heart into Killian's chest. She herself hovered over his face, hoping and praying for a sign that he was coming back to her, that he was going to blink himself awake and turn to her with his flirty, dirty grin and some cheesy innuendo… But the silence lingered on and Killian didn't even twitch. The stillness of the air was stagnant and dull. Or at least it felt that way. He still felt cold and… dead.

"No…" Emma whispered, feeling the tears coming on again. "This doesn't end this way…" She touched Killian's ice-cold face. "This doesn't end this way, please, don't let it end this way… Come back to me, Killian, please… please…"

With a deep, sad sigh, Mary Margaret walked to Emma and held her from behind, leaning her head on her shoulder blade while David joined them, holding her head and caressing her hair the way he always did.

Henry heaved and looked down, shaking his head. Regina too closed her eyes, guilt taking the best part of her. This was the second father the boy had lost and the hurt in his heart echoed within her own.

The wind from the ocean blew into the crowd and Emma turned to look at Killian with a frown. "This doesn't end this way…" she stopped crying and turned completely to Killian, freeing herself from her parents, who looked on with an odd expression on their faces.

She touched his face gently. "Here and now…" She sniffed. "He needs to breathe…"

Maybe when she split her heart, the half in Killian's chest didn't beat, since there was no life around it. She needed to breathe life into him. She'd done it before…

"_Why are you so scared of staying?" He pleaded. "I think it's because you can see a future here… a happy one."_

_Her walls were still up, even as she knew just how much of an act she was putting on to fend off his love and attentions to her. Fear was not an easy adversary._

"_Let me guess… with you?" She snapped sarcastically, knowing full well she was aiming for the heart._

"_Aw!" Came Zelena's mocking interruption, just as Killian was about to reply. "You two are so adorable! But instead of looking for each other, maybe you should focus on me, although without magic, that might be a challenge!"_

_The witch had cursed the lips of the Captain, relying on his desperate infatuation with Emma, to make her power disappear though his love's kiss. A low blow if ever there was one._

"_The next time you try to take my power, why don't you try enchanting the lips of someone I'll actually kiss?" Emma dared the witch doggedly, delivering a sideline blow on Killian, who only rolled his eyes. He really didn't see why she had to be so damn mean._

_The witch could see right through her, however, and did not hesitate to use the tools that lay before her against Emma. It was evident that the savior had deeply fallen for the pirate long ago but tried hard as hell to deny that from herself; all the men she had fallen for had either hurt her or died. She wasn't ready to allow Killian Jones to be the next in line. Zelena took two steps closer to Emma and grinned. "Emma, you have a decision to make here: You can keep your magic, which makes you oh-so-sad… or you can save the life of the man that you can't wait to run away from." She turned to the Dark One, still a puppet under her control. "Rumple?" She smiled._

_With a swift movement of the hand, Gold had Killian fly through the air and land face first into a deep water cistern. The element of surprise alone had him inhaling vast amounts of water into his lungs._

"_Hook!" Emma shouted, running in a terribly flustered state to free the man from drowning. She tugged desperately at his trench coat and lapel, to no avail._

"_Try all you like, you can't free him…" the witch said triumphantly, and remained standing over the tank for at least three minutes, just enough time for Killian to drown, before disappearing into a thick cloud of green smoke. _

_Killian's body was finally dislodged from its magic curse and Emma found enough strength to retrieve the Captain out of the tank. He landed on his back. "Hook, Hook wake up!" she shook him, feeling tears in her eyes. "Killian! KILLIAN! Killian come back to me!" _

_Seeing the man she had treated so poorly lying practically dead before her stirred something within Emma's soul: Few people got second chances, and she had pretty much spent the whole time she knew him denying him his… as well as hers. And no matter how she wanted it to be the perfect setting, nothing could or would occur, unless it was her call. The man could die… and she'd never have the chance to at least be kinder… and maybe allow her heart to evolve in his direction, like she knew it probably already had. _

_It was now or never. _

_She leaned in and breathed into his lips as her magic left her body. "Killian… come back to me…" She whispered._

She once again looked over him, her tears falling from her face onto his. "We need you, Captain Jones… Don't leave us," she whispered, her lips just millimeters away from his. She gently touched them and just blew air.

A sudden loud gasp made all the attendees jump; his entire arm reached out and he nearly fell from the altar where he lay, his eyes shooting open wide as his body arched and lurched upwards.

Emma took a step back but instantly reached out for his hand while the man slowly regained his breath. His breathing was strong and anguished, but soon enough, he began to look around.

"I knew it!" Henry smiled from ear to ear. "I knew this was not over!"

Once he had caught his breath, he licked his lips repeatedly but to no avail: three days in an icebox had fairly dehydrated him. Nonetheless, his eyes searched for something… or someone. They stopped when they settled on Emma.

"S… Swan…" He mustered dryly. "Swan?"

Emma laughed aloud, tears once again flowing down her cheeks. Everyone smiled and drew a deep sigh of relief as the Captain slowly rose on an elbow and held the weeping Emma to himself. "Wh… what happened?"

"You're back…. Everything's ok… everything's fine…" She wept, holding him as if she'd never want to let him go.

She actually never wanted to let him go.

"But… how?" He continued swallowing dry air. "I felt… I saw my… my heart, how did you…?"

Emma smiled through her tears. "Our hearts beat as one." She nodded.

It took him a while to understand just what she was saying. "You didn't…"

She nodded and held him. "It was the only way, Killian, I just can't…" She sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you for good, baby, I thought I'd never see you again… "

The realization of the extent of her love for him hit him head on. He was physically unable to cry, being almost dry to the bone, but he held her to him and furrowed his brow as he closed his eyes. "Oh, Swan…."

David approached and took a look at him with a huge smile and wide open arms. "You son of a bitch!" He laughed. "We thought we'd lost you for good there, Pirate!"

Emma moved aside with a teary smile and allowed her father to hug his friend. Killian weakly allowed his legs to hang down from the altar and reciprocated the embrace. "Didn't think you'd get rid of me so easily there, did you mate?" He giggled back.

David held tight. "It's great to have you back, man!"

"You had us all in tears, there, Hook!" Mary Margaret smiled at him, holding her son again.

Killian returned a friendly nod to her. "Your highness…."

The whole crowd applauded as he stood up, wobbling against the altar. Emma ran to his side and helped steady him.

"I need water, love…" He pressed his lips together, almost whispering. "I'm … parched…"

"Anyone have some water?" Emma turned around frantically.

Rumple paced forward. "Hold your hand out, dearie…" Emma complied and with a flick of his wrist, Gold had managed to produce a bottle of water, which she promptly opened and gave to her love. Killian didn't drink… he guzzled down the contents of it in less than three five seconds. He could feel life itself return into his body and little by little, his mouth, eyes and nostrils regained their natural moisture.

Emma gazed adoringly into his face, unable to hold her tears, and he finally grinned weakly back, cupping her left cheek in his hand. "How long…?"

She sniffed, her cheeks damp. "Three days."

He closed his eyes, his eyebrows in an inverted v, and just held her to him. "Oh, my love, I'm so sorry you had to endure that…" He squeezed her. "Emma… darling, I'm so, so sorry…" He then pulled away and felt pleased to have regained sufficient moisture to have tears well in his eyes. He looked intently in her eyes. "Are you well?"

"I am now…" She sniffed, her nose red.

"And our child? Is everything well?"

"Wait…" She pulled away slightly. "You… knew?"

He grinned at her. "Some silly little woman left her test lying around the floor of the lavatories for her man to see…"

"You didn't say anything."

"I gathered you wanted to be the one to tell me, love. Even your boy told me not to let on that I knew…" He turned his head back to Henry. "Isn't that right, lad?"

Henry nodded and sprinted suddenly to the Captain, hugging him. Killian hugged him back and spontaneously kissed his head. "I'm sorry, m'boy…"

"You're a hero…" Henry smiled, tears rolling down his eyes.

"Indeed." David grinned.

Killian shook his head and looked to the floor. "Enough with that, now, I just did what anyone would have done." He looked up into Emma's weepy, happy face. "That's two lives for the price of one heart. Seemed like a good bargain…"

His smile was cut short by the sight of Regina. His body instantly tensed and he leaned back against the altar where he had been lying on minutes earlier. "Regina…" he tried reaching for his sword.

"It's ok…" Emma breathed.

He turned a confused and flustered face from Emma to the Evil Queen as she approached him, looking terribly contrite. "I don't… So she was evil, then not, then again she was evil and now… again she's not? What bloody game is this?"

"It's no game, Hook." Regina replied. "After I held your heart in my hands, after I… crushed it…" the words seemed to sting everyone around, herself included. "…I realized that I had just destroyed the heart of a man who had done what to me was magically impossible. Your heart, Captain… after three hundred years of hatred and death, should have been small, black and full of holes. But… it was… a beautiful heart." Her voice broke. "I am so sorry, Captain Jones… I was jealous, I… I was so angry and… I hope you'll find it in this new heart of yours to forgive me."

Killian blinked and sighed. Slowly, a small grin emerged on his lips. "I've the heart of the Savior beating in me now, Regina…" He stood straight and walked to the woman before him, holding out his hand with a friendly smile. "There's… nothing to forgive, love."

Regina smiled, tears falling down her eyes as she shook the Captain's hand. She then looked at Emma and they exchanged a knowing nod.

"Well, who are you and what did you do with the pirate?" Mr. Gold chuckled.

"You, are still not off the hook, crocodile…" Killian joked. "Pun intended." He then looked down to his hand. "By the way, Swan, why the hell am I wearing this?"

"She thought you'd prefer to go into the water dressed like a proper sea Captain… a hero." Mary Margaret chimed.

He huffed and looked down. "Ah, well…" He smiled and squeezed Emma, who hadn't released him from her hug around his waist, almost fearing that he'd completely disappear if she let go. "Time's up, I'm back, let's all get out of this… woeful mood and get something to eat, shall we? I'm bloody famished…" he turned his face to Emma. "But not before I go home and get out of this ridiculous overcoat, love."

"Hey!" She stood straight, walking under his arm. "You look beautiful, shut up, it's not ridiculous! I picked that especially for you! You look like a hero and that was your dying wish and all I wanted was for you to…"

Killian turned his lips to hers and kissed her hard enough to make her dizzy. "Be quiet, darling, you're rambling."

She smiled at him and hugged him again. Just the fact that he was there, warm, loving and by her side… who cared about the stupid blue overcoat?

Everyone went ahead to celebrate Killian's return to Granny's, as it was to be expected. But Killian and Emma returned quickly to the apartment so he could change. He moved around as if not a day had passed, but to her, seeing him hum around the apartment was even more precious than it had ever been before, and that was saying a lot.

He looked frantically through the vests he had hanging in his side of the closet and found the little ring. He huffed with satisfaction. He remembered Henry's words: "_There is no such thing as 'perfect time', Killian. And then, before you know it, something happens… and chances are lost. So why wait?"_

He smiled and kissed the small little hoop of hope in his hand, nodding and gaining courage as he bit on his lower lip.

"Emma, love! Can you come here a minute, darling? I've a question!"

THE END.


	6. EPILOGUE

THIS EPILOGUE COMES PER REQUEST OF TOXIC-STILTSKIN AND ALEXANDRA-SARAFOLEAN, WHO WERE KEENLY PERSISTANT ON IT.

I FULLY APPRECIATE ALL THE TIME YOU AND OTHER READERS INVESTED IN MY STORY. I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR YOUR COMMENTS! MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE. I AM A VERY AVID CS SHIPPER AND I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS, THIS IS AN AMAZING OUTLET, AND HAVING PEOPLE GIVE YOU FEEDBACK ON THEM IS ABSOLUTELY PRICELESS!

BTW, JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT, I DECIDED TO TOSS A WEEEE BIT OF OUTLAW QUEEN INTO THE MIX, LOL.

**Three days earlier.**

Regina reached the safety of her house enveloped by a cloud of purple smoke.

She huffed, seeking within her that utterly gratifying feeling of satisfaction she had felt upon destroying the life on Emma Swan after she had brought Marion back, and as she twirled her tongue around her lips with a rueful smirk, she poured herself a tall glass of her apple cider.

Within minutes, the silence started getting to her. And after the silence, the memory of that heart. How could it be? Captain Hook? Was he even the same man at all? The heart she had held in her hand should have been akin to a rock, shriveled, dark, hardened and small. Was it even magically possible for the damage to the heart to revert itself? Hook, of all people, had lived even longer than her, a life full of hate, regret, sadness and anger… and now, he had been the owner of a proud, red, large, beautiful heart. How could that be?

Regret began to crawl into her mind, but she shook it off, trying hard to convince herself that Emma's pain was her joy. That woman had taken it all from her; she'd come from nowhere to claim a son she had given up; she was a powerful witch who had all but taken her anger and turned it into… something... and now, she slept alone, no thanks to her meddling. Her Robin was now in the arms of another woman…

"His wife…" she chuckled, following the lines of her own thoughts, as she sipped from her glass again.

"Indeed…"

The voice at the door startled her and she turned around, to find Robin standing there, looking somber. She was startled. "Wh… what are you doing here?"

"I had to see for myself…" He said calmly as he paced towards her. "I had to see if the woman I loved has indeed reverted into the most terrible darkness." His face came into light and he never looked more gorgeous to her, in spite of the dour and saddened brow over his eyes. "Is it true… Regina? Is it true that you just murdered Killian Jones?" He walked closer. "Did you really rip out the heart of an innocent man to obliterate a young lady's soul… for saving someone's life?"

Regina swallowed and placed her cup down on the coffee table as she stood up to face her former lover. "All actions have consequences. The Charmings never learn."

Robin closed his eyes and his face fell. "So it IS true. You killed the Captain…"

Regina also looked to the floor. "Yes."

They remained silent for a few seconds before Robin once again raised his face. His eyes bore unshed tears. "You know…" He spoke, nearly a whisper. "All those years ago, when I thought Marion was lost to me, I hated you, Regina." He shook his head. "I hated you with a vengeance, for rendering me a widower and my son an orphan. How whimsical the fates… time goes by and the same Evil Queen turns out to be this… passionate, driven woman with a deep desire to be loved. And I thought, 'perhaps the reason behind her actions has more to do with sadness than evil…Perhaps all she needs is to be loved'…" He paced to her, and Regina trembled. "Your potential for kindness astounded me, milady. The look in your eyes when we kissed, I thought you'd…" He shook his head and looked to the floor, his lips pressed together tight as a tear finally fell down his cheek. "I really thought you'd changed."

"Well, that is another lesson I have always failed to learn!" she raised her voice as it broke and the tears in her own eyes welled, precariously hanging within the blackness of her gaze. "Never trust love! Because when you do, and it gets… taken from you, Robin…" She wept. "It hurts. It hurts like hell!"

"And don't you think I know that?" He paced harshly toward her. "It was YOU, Regina! It was you who ordered the death of my wife! Can you imagine what it felt like, having to explain to Rowland that his mother was gone? Regina!" He shouted at her face. "YOU were behind it! And yet, in spite of me knowing this, darling, tell me.." He lowered his voice, broken. "Did I ever… ever give you cause to hate me back? Did I ever torment you with word or action?"

Regina remained silent, tears falling down her eyes.

"You held my heart…" she walked to the back of the room. "So answer me this: How does a blackened heart get to be red and lush?" She turned to him again. "I did white magic, Robin. I turned to the light. I fell in love, I saw you holding my heart behind Zelena…" She sniffed. "But my heart was still small, shriveled and dark. No matter what I do, I will always have a black heart. I thought… I thought that was the price to pay for all the evil and the darkness… But…" She bit her lower lip. "Killian's heart was probably the most perfect heart I 've ever…"

"Crushed?" Robin snapped back. "I am no sorcerer, love, nor am I very well learned in the realms of magic, but I have a theory. Perhaps his heart recovered from such obscurity because, even deep down, his resolve is true. Was… true. His thirst for revenge, the hatred… they were all truly gone." He swallowed. "He offered his own life in exchange for hers, that says something. Maybe, in spite of your attempts… you still hold darkness within. As a matter of fact…" he heaved. "…I'm sure of it. You've proven just how obscure your soul still is, Regina… You still kill out of spite, out of hatred…."

The Queen only lowered her gaze, feeling the tears roll down. "Well, I'm sure all is well for you with your wife, knowing she's alive and well with you and Rowland…" She chuckled. "Not all of us are so lucky."

"No… you just made sure of that." He paced some more and Regina felt the urge to follow him, to beg him to stay, to forgive her and take her back… but she didn't move. Robin shook his head and turned around to walk out, only to turn around by the foyer. "This morning, Marion and I had a long talk. She saw how… how it was all falling apart because of us, how the town is once again fearful of their queen because of our being together. It's not been the same between us either, she knows that much. We came to an agreement; that I would come to you and she would settle to live here, start over… be friends, so I could come here and live with you."

Regina turned, startled. "What?"

"Never mind…" Robin sobbed. "I suppose, as you say, all the love I had to offer was not enough to lighten the darkness of your heart." He looked back at her with a sad grin. "You're right. Not all of us can be happy…. Not even those of us who deserve to be." With a sigh, he turned around and walked out into the snow. "Goodbye, Regina. I hope you find solace in your… empty home."

Regina started in the direction where Robin had walked out. She sighed and hid her face behind her hands to cry like she hadn't done since she had laid Daniel's remains to rest. "What have I done?"

H&E&H&E&H&E&h&e&h&e6h&E&H&E&h&E&h&E&H

"Emma, love! Can you come here a minute, darling? I've a question!"

Emma paced swiftly to the room and found the Captain sort of standing around with a profoundly silly grin plastered on his face. She smiled back and once again simply embraced him, still feeling tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd never be able to touch you again…" She sighed into his chest. "You stupid, stupid pirate…"

She felt his hand come around her and his lips kiss the crown of her head. "There, there now, love, all is well now." He raised her face to his with a finger and grinned. "I can't conjure what means of magic you used to do what you did, Swan. I can't imagine how that must have hurt…"

"Killian…"

"No, wait, I have to say this…" He sighed and held her at arm's length, looking into her eyes. "That day by Lake Knossos, when you slugged the daylights out of me…" Emma closed her eyes and shook her head as he spoke. "I wasn't exactly unconscious, love; in all truth, I just didn't want to pursue the fight, I didn't want to have to harm you and I certainly didn't want Cora to notice, so I just… lay low…"

"So you just… let me win! Oh, the heart of a lion..." She chuckled.

"The point is…" He continued. "I saw what happened; I saw Cora reach into your chest and attempt to retrieve your heart to no avail. I saw how your power repelled the most powerful sorceress of the realms. It's your heart." He placed his hand on her chest and took her hand to his. "How on earth did you manage to do this, love?"

Emma looked into his eyes and sighed. "I did it. Only I could do it."

"What?"

She swallowed. "Seems I know how to rip hearts out." He looked on inquisitively, listening like he always did. "Not even Gold can tear out my heart, Killian. Only I am strong enough. So…" She shrugged. "I reached in, pulled it out, chopped it up…"

"This is not even remotely amusing, love…"

"It is!" She chuckled. "Because it worked! You're here, you're alive, you're with me.

Killian huffed. "But now you've half a heart…"

"And you have the other! What's the big deal?" She hugged him again. "You didn't think twice to give up the Jolly for me, you didn't hesitate in asking Regina to kill you instead of me. Why do you question what I did?" she looked back up into his eyes. "I'd do it again." She grinned. "Over and over, if I could. And you know what?" She kissed him gently. "I'm pretty sure we're set for a while. No one but I can rip these babies out, so it's safe to say your new little pumper is safe."

He studied her face for a few seconds. No one in the entire universe could be nearly as beautiful as that ray of sunshine, the savior… His savior. Yet again.

He smiled at her and held her head to his neck with a deep sigh. "I love you, Swan."

"And you're gonna, for a long, long time, Jones." She sighed back.

"That, I am." He grinned, his resolve fueled by her words. He pulled away from her and took her by the hand. "I asked you to come here because I need to know… if you loving me is something you'd consider doing for… I don't know…" He shrugged with a little happy wrinkle of his nose. "The rest of your life?"

Emma was about to reply something equally witty but caught her breath when he just placed the little ring right before her nose.

"Here's the thing, darling…" He started speaking hesitantly. "You and I, we've been through the mill together. We've been strangers, we've been each other's prisoner, each other's foe, each other's ally and each other's friend, we've done it all, good and bad, but…" He grinned. "We've done it all together. Even when I didn't mean to, I always found myself gravitating back towards you. I didn't just come to Storybrooke to find The Crocodile anymore, I knew, deep down, I wanted to see you again. I knew from the beginning, that the moment you tied me to that tree, you also tied me to your heart. So much, in fact, that your heart is inside me now, so…" he huffed. "I find no reason why we should not continue this crazy, unpredictable and sometimes violently unpredictable true love's liaison of ours in a more… official way. So…" He gulped and didn't just fall on one knee, but on two. "Emma Swan, please marry me. Please become my wife…" He grinned, looking up at her.

Emma was swamped with emotion. She would, of course she would, but she simply couldn't talk.

Killian cleared his throat and smiled, raising an eyebrow. "You're, erhm… taking a little too long here, Swan…"

Emma shook her head and finally managed to exhale a rugged breath with a huge smile on her face. "Yes… yes I can do that. Yes!"

Killian huffed with relief and stood up, placing the ring on her finger… It was a size bigger. "No problem there, love, I'll have it downs…" He was cut off by Emma's impulsive kiss. He pulled away and smiled. "And just… what was that about?"

"Do I need an excuse?"

"No, Swan, not ever."

Emma looked into his eyes and smiled. "I do hope the baby has your eyes."

He giggled. "Oh so do I."

She gasped and pushed him away playfully. "Hey! You were supposed to say something like "and your hair, Swan", or something equally corny…"

He laughed aloud and gathered her in his arms once more. "…If the babe has your heart, I'll be happy."

H&E&H&E&H&E&h&e&h&e6h&E&H&E&h&E&h&E&H

Henry sat next to Regina, who still looked contrite, despite Killian's forgiveness; the earnest and sicnere way he had smiled at her as she shook his hand had made it all pretty clear: The Captain Hook she had met in the past would have used that chance to dig his hook though her neck, but this guy only shook her hand with a smile. Robin had been right; Killian had completely let go of his hatred.

He deserved the heart of the savior, that was for sure.

"Mom?" henry nudged her.

Regina turned and managed a sad smile. "Yeah?"

"Will it be fries or onion rings?"

She sighed. "I'm... not especially hungry right now, henry..."

"You know..." The boy seemed thoughtful. "According to Master Yoda, guilt is also the path to the dark side of the Force..."

Regina laughed. "well, I certainly am no jedi, honey."

The boy looked at her and leaned his head on her. "You did well. You came back. Emma always knew you would... " he smiled. "And here you are."

Her sad grin was evidently concealing the hurt she still felt over losing...

"Milady?"

Both the boy and his mom turned their heads to find Robin standing with little Rowland in his arms.

"Robin?"

"That was... quite a display of character." He grinned with a nod. "You did well."

The once Evil Queen managed a shy grin. "It was the right thing to do. Not everyone should be as miserable as I am, right?"

Henry's face fell and he held on to his mother for comfort. "You still got me..."

That brought a legitimate smile to Regina's face.

The bandit sat in the booth, in front of them. He turned to look at the boy. "Rowland, why don't you ask Henry to take you outside to make a snowman?"

Henry got the hint and grabbed the little boy's hand. "Yeah, come on! we'll make it the coolest snowman in all of Maine!"

After the boys left, Robin and Regina were left, face to face. She didn't dare look into his eyes. "It's ok... Robin." Regina finally grinned. "I know that I didn0t deserve to have you anyway so..."

"Regina..."

"No no, wait..." She finally looked into his eyes. "I did wrong and yes, you are right, completely right. I understand now. The reason Hook's heart was the way it was, was because he completely turned around. He held my hand and smiled, Robin, after I crushed his heart! I left his girl and child without a father and he... shook my hand." she huffed and smiled in disbelief. "I'm not sure I could ever do that. But he managed... this, stupid three hundred year old West Coaster Pirate from the enchanted forest, he managed... so... I suppose I can do it too. Just need patience."

Robin grinned. "Now THAT'S the woman I fell in love with."

Regina frowned. "You what?"

"You heard..." he reached out and held her hand.

"I... don't understand..."

"Yes, you do." He smiled. "Like you said, If the captain managed to forgive you for killing him, well..." he shrugged. "I suppose I can do it too..."

Regina grinned and tears fell down her cheek. "Can you?"

"Milady..." He leaned over the table. "Just watch me..."

He kissed her gently before her bewildered and happy stare. "Now..." He reached for the menu. "How about we eat something and join the festivities?"

THE END.


End file.
